<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ace in the Hole by Atemluver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591437">Ace in the Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atemluver/pseuds/Atemluver'>Atemluver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not by Wade though), Ace Peter Parker, Ace Wade, Aftercare, Angst, BDSM AU, Blindfolds, Daddy Dom Deadpool, Daddy Kink, Discrimination, Dom Wade (although he is a very soft dom), Gags, Graphic Description of Rape/Non-con, Hate Crimes, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, No actual sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past mentions of neglect, Peter is a little to some degree, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Sub Peter Parker, Subdrop, Subspace, There is a loaded gun in someone's face at one point, Wade is 30, a little bit of size kink, and Peter is 20, and is kind of a crybaby, angst salad with fluff dressing, implied use of acid, just a little age play, mild gunplay (?), no powers au, no underage shenanigans on my watch, peter has hella anxiety, possibly Non-con in future chapters, they live in a dystopian authoritarian shitshow, wade is such a nice boo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atemluver/pseuds/Atemluver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter are two individuals who live in a society where Doms are expected to be sadistic and overtly sexual, and a sub’s only purpose is to be matched with a Dom and serve them. Yet neither Wade nor Peter fit either description and they both find solace in each other's company and find their own forms of love in an oppressive authoritarian dystopia that deems them as ‘failures’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890787">How to Love a Billionaire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008">Teddy1008</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely loved every word of it, and I highly recommend you all to read their masterpiece before you dive into my garbage lol. I was absolutely fascinated by the concept of a BDSM ‘omegaverse’ so-to-speak where you are designated as a Dom or sub at birth and expected to fulfill those roles and enforced by a government entity. The biggest hypothetical I thought about was how would Ace’s fit into this society, and thus this horrible idea of mine was born. </p><p>Although I take great inspiration from Teddy1008’s story, in this iteration society is even more oppressive in their expectations from Doms and subs alike. Doms are expected to be sadistic, powerful and sexual. Subs are expected to be masochistic, weak and also overtly sexual. Likewise, any iteration of a ‘Daddy Dom’ or softer Doms are viewed as ‘weak’ and in need of correction. </p><p>HUGE DISCLAIMER:  </p><p>This fic is in no way shape or form to be taken as any example of real-life BDSM and how BDSM roles/etiquette function. This is pure fiction and should be viewed as such. None of the views or commentary expressed by the characters within the story are to be taken in a literal sense. Although I have dabbled within the BDSM community before, my knowledge and experiences are very limited. If you are looking for BDSM written from the view of someone experienced in the field, this fic most likely will disappoint. Fair warning.</p><p>Likewise, both Wade and Peter are written as 100% non-sexual Aces’. As a completely non-sexual Ace myself, it is really the only way I can write relationships. However, all Aces’ experience and express their sexuality differently. Also, it goes without saying that Aces' can 100% participate within the BDSM scene freely, in direct contrast to Wade and Peter who resent many ‘standard’ aspects of BDSM and feel that they have no place. Once again, this is just an angst fic that I felt inspired to write and is nothing more. </p><p>Now if ya’ down with that, if ya’cool with that then buckle the fuck up, and welcome to the horrible world in which I have created.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything about the predicament that Peter finds himself in is utterly revolting. The brunette can practically feel his stomach doing acrobatics as he stands in a much too crowded hall, filled with people who only view him as an object of lust. Peter wants to scream, or cry, or vomit. Heck why not go for all three? </p>
<p>“Hey there little slut, you look like you need a big strong Master to put you in your place.” A cocky voice calls out, pulling Peter out of his thoughts and back to the shit-show at hand. Peter can only turn his gaze to the floor, feeling sicker with each passing minute. </p>
<p>The man lets out an angry <em> tsk </em> suddenly jerking Peters chin up to look at him. “I’m talking to you, <em> sub. </em>Answer me!” the curt domineering voice is commanding and Peter can feel the warm sting building behind his eyes. </p>
<p>Peter didn’t ask for any of this. He didn’t want to be forced into this role of being a submissive whose only purpose is to serve a Dominant. To grovel at someone's feet, complicit to their every command because all a sub is good for is following orders and being a hole to fuck. The mere notion is revolting to the point where Peter just wants to cry. But one of the undeniable truths of this world is that everyone from birth is designated as either a Dominant or a submissive. Resistance to this biological certainty is futile. The government even states that all Doms and subs must be matched to one another, or face being sent to the wretched reform schools. The boy wanted to scream out that he doesn’t want any of this, that he’s <em> scared </em> of all of the Doms and their sadistic ways. Yet the system would have none of his excuses. All subs will obey, without question, and that's the law. </p>
<p>All the commotion has drawn a swarm of people around the two of them. The peanut gallery’s judgemental whispers and comments invade Peter's head, and the world feels as if it’s spinning around him. He really feels like he’s going to hurl now.</p>
<p>“Leave the kid alone!” </p>
<p>A voice calls out, but Peter can’t even tell where it’s coming from, or even remember where he is. </p>
<p>He feels soft hands pressing on his shoulders, a concerned voice saying <em> something </em> that he can’t decipher. Feeling the bile work its way up his throat, much to his horror, he promptly empties the contents of his stomach onto the unsuspecting stranger. He’s so fucking dead now. The tears building up behind his eyes, threatening to spill, finally begin to freely stream down his face as he struggles to breathe. </p>
<p>“<em> Fuck- </em>Shit, kid are you okay? H-hey it’s okay...please don’t cry.” The man whispers at him, but Peter can only hear the growing mumbles of the crowd. </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘What a worthless sub.’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘How disrespectful.’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Someone needs to be punished for causing a scene.’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, all of you freaks!” The man snaps, causing Peter to flinch reflexively at the sudden raised voice. And that was the last thing Peter heard before his legs gave out from under him and the world faded to black. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Wade fucking hates this world, hates society and hates that Disney bought Fox. Like really? The man grumbles, picking up a glass of water at one of the tables in the hall, eyes darting around to the crowd of people who are here for one thing only, to find a match. </p>
<p>In this world, everyone is designated either a Dominant or submissive at birth, and it goes without saying that Doms and subs are supposed to go together like peanut butter and jelly, like Han Solo and Chewbacca. Their lives are even controlled by the National Association of Dominants and Submissives, NADS for short. Boy, would Wade like to kick a few people in the nads all right. </p>
<p>The thing about Wade is that he’s not really a <em> Dominant, </em> or at least in the way society wants him to be. He doesn’t want some obedient slave there to suck his dick, to punish as he sees fit. Frankly, the prospect makes his skin crawl. Throughout his whole life everyone who found out about his… perversions… has told him he’s a freak, that he's broken. That Doms exist to, you know, <em> Dom, </em> and submissives exist to serve. </p>
<p>Well fuck that shit. He brings the glass of water to his lips, downing it in one gulp, wishing it was some form of alcohol so he could numb himself from this meat market. What makes Wade's position worse is that he’s thirty, and NADS has made it very clear that any unmatched Dom or sub past their thirties gets sent to their respective reform school to be ‘re-educated’ and paired off. Talk about a fucking authoritarian dystopia. Ugh. Makes him wanna ‘Brave New <em> Hurl.’ </em></p>
<p>Just as Wade goes to pop another disgusting complimentary sandwich in his mouth, he hears a commotion gathering around some poor sub. <em> Jesus fuck </em> these animals are wretched.</p>
<p>Wade worms his way through the bodies gathered around one small brunette, who looks absolutely close to losing his shit, with some disgusting Dom <em>grabbing the boy’s face </em>with his filthy grubby hands. Wade is not having any of this bulllshit right now.</p>
<p>“Leave the kid alone!” He shouts at the Dom, narrowing his eyes at the man. Wade may not be much of a ‘Dom’, but he’s six fucking two and about two-hundred pounds of pure muscle. Not to mention his beautifully scarred face is enough to make just about anyone shit their pants when he glares down at them. </p>
<p>The shitstain’s eyes widen, and the man quickly concedes to Wade, effectively stepping away from the shaking kid. That’s right, bitch. No poor sub is going to be bullied by a piece of shit Dom on Wade’s watch.  </p>
<p>Wade gently places his hands on the boys shaking shoulders, trying in vain to calm the kid. “Hey, are you okay? He’s not going to bother y- <em> fuck!” </em> And that's when Wade feels it, a flood of warm vomit from the kid, all over his shirt. Well, at least his attire now fits the venue. </p>
<p>What was really concerning was when the boy promptly breaks out into tears, shaking like a chihuahua on a cold November morning. Yeah, that's some bad anxiety if Wade has ever seen it. </p>
<p>“Shit, kid are you okay? H-hey it’s okay… please don’t cry.” He keeps his voice as soft and as gentle as he can, because something tells him anything above a whisper would send the boy spiraling. </p>
<p>But what really gets him is the comments from these perverted fucks. <em> ‘Punish him’ my ass. </em>The kid is absolutely terrified and clearly doesn’t want to be here! God, why do people have to suck so bad. </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, all you freaks!” he barks at the audience gathered around them. His heart sinks when he sees the poor brunette flinch at his tone of voice. The next thing Wade knows is that the kid is fainting, right into his arms. </p>
<p>Gingerly picking up the passed out boy, Wade retreats to one of the upstairs bathrooms. Luckily for them, it’s unoccupied. Or, more realistically, lucky for everyone else. If he had to deal with some other asswipe right now, honestly he’d probably murder them in cold blood. </p>
<p>His first move is to set the boy down, before ridding himself of his vomit-plastered shirt. Running the fabric under the water he leaves it out on the counter to dry before returning to the brunette’s side. Moving the boy’s head onto his lap, he lets his hand gently rub down the length of the slim figure’s back. With any luck, it will provide some form of comfort. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Groggily opening his eyes, a soft whine escapes from Peter’s throat as he tastes the acidic burn from his little puke-fest from earlier. What’s unexpected is that he feels warm hands rubbing down his back, and a soft voice murmuring to him. His breath hitches in his throat and it feels like he’s swimming through water, unable to fill his lungs with air.</p>
<p>But before it even gets too painful to breathe, a hand is guiding his head against a warm chest, a soft rhythmic thumping echoing in his ear, reminding him to finally exhale. </p>
<p>“That’s it pumpkin, it’s okay, just breathe.”</p>
<p>Peter listens. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter doesn’t know how long he was out of it for, but the world suddenly comes back into focus as he springs up from the stranger’s lap looking at the man in a state of disbelief. </p>
<p>“I-I-I’m sorry!” he stutters out, tears yet again spilling from his eyes. God, he feels so <em> pathetic </em>. “P-please don’t p-p-punish me!” </p>
<p>He hears a soft sigh from the man as he stands up, a large hand gently patting at the brunette's head. “Baby boy, I would never even dream about it. Honestly, it’s okay. I think I understand a bit more than you think.”  </p>
<p>Peter's eyes widen as he finally <em> sees </em> the man who had helped him with his own eyes. For starters, he has a massive frame, practically chiseled muscle, accentuated by the fact that the man was more-or-less shirtless. But beyond his bodybuilder physique what's more shocking is that the man is covered from head to toe with scars. Surely that must be painful. </p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry I’m not much of a looker kid. It’s a long story, so I’ll spare you the deets.” His low voice cuts through Peter’s thoughts, almost as if he knew exactly what Peter was thinking about. </p>
<p>Before Peter could even think he blurts out, “What did you mean by ‘you understand?’” </p>
<p>“Ah-, Well..” The man points to his black wristband, signifying the fact that he is, in fact, a Dominant. “Despite this hunk of garbage, I’m not exactly a model Dominant. I don’t know if I can explain it well but the thought of some cutie serving me or touching me <em> like that </em>is…” the man shivers, “revolting. But we both know how this song and dance goes. I’m 30. I have one more chance at this shit show to find someone or reap the consequences.” </p>
<p>Peter couldn’t believe his ears. There was someone else <em> like him? </em>Who didn’t want any of this, yet was forced by this fucked up world to simply comply because science and NADS says they should?</p>
<p>“I-if that's true… then w-why not match with me?” he blurts out, seeing the stranger’s eyes widen at his sudden proposition. “If I’m being honest… I’m so scared…” Peter shifts awkwardly, trying not to let his anxiety get the best of him again. “I’m worried I’ll be taken away and forced to do things, and I can scream and cry and no one will ever listen… B-but you don’t want to do <em> those things </em> either, right?”  </p>
<p>Through sheepish eyes, he looks up to meet the strangers' baby-blue ones. “I mean….I felt safe with you….” </p>
<p>The man flashes a toothy grin, kneeling down slightly to meet the smaller boy's face. “I’m glad, sugar pop. If you want, we can match and take it slow, see how it goes? Sound good?” The man holds out his black wrist band to Peter. “I promise I’ll never force you to do anything. Scouts honor,” he adds on with a salute. </p>
<p>For the first time that evening, Peter lets out a small chuckle at the man's antics. “Deal,” he replies, placing his white band over the man's black one. With a soft beep, the two are registered to one another as a match, and a holographic screen appears with the other’s basic information printed in blue lettering. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>FULL NAME:</b>WADE WINSTON WILSON</p>
  <p><b>PREFERRED NAME:</b>WADE</p>
  <p><b>AGE: </b>30</p>
  <p><b>BIRTHDATE (MM/DD): </b>11/22</p>
  <p><b>SEX: </b>NO THANKS~</p>
  <p><b>DESIGNATION: </b>DOMINANT</p>
  <p><b>PRONOUNS: </b>HE/HIM</p>
  <p><b>SAFEWORD: </b>UNICORNS</p>
  <p><b>LIKES: </b>CUDDLES, GOLDEN GIRLS, PANCAKES</p>
  <p><b>DISLIKES: </b>WOLVERINE</p>
  <p><b>TRIGGERS: </b>NOT RESPECTING BOUNDARIES, BAD MEXICAN FOOD</p>
  <p><b>HEALTH CONCERNS: </b>THE SCARS ARE PERMANENT BABY</p>
  <p><b>PERSONAL STATEMENT: </b>DISNEY CAN SUCK IT</p>
</blockquote><p>“Pfft.” The boy doubles over in laughter over Wade’s information, he really wasn’t like the others at all and he definitely wasn’t taking it seriously. Honestly, he liked that. </p>
<p>“Find that funny do ya’ Petey-pie? Well, I’m just glad I can finally see that beautiful smile,” the man says grinning back at Peter. </p>
<p>Maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t going to be that bad after all… </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <span>Extra- Peter’s info:</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>FULL NAME: </b>
    <span>PETER BENJAMIN PARKER</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>PREFERRED NAME: </b>
    <span>PETER</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>AGE: </b>
    <span>20</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>BIRTHDATE (MM/DD): </b>
    <span>08/10</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>SEX: </b>
    <span>MALE</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>DESIGNATION:</b>
    <span> SUBMISSIVE </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>PRONOUNS: </b>
    <span>HE/HIM</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>SAFEWORD: </b>
    <span>SPIDERS</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>LIKES: </b>
    <span>CUDDLING, AFTERCARE, KISSES, BLANKETS</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>DISLIKES: </b>
    <span>EVERYTHING ELSE</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>TRIGGERS: </b>
    <span>YELLING, VIOLENCE, DEGRADATION</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>HEALTH CONCERNS: </b>
    <span>ANXIETY DISORDER</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>PERSONAL STATEMENT: </b>
    <span>PLEASE DON’T HURT ME...</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><span>NADS, name and respective joke directly inspired by</span><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams"> Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams</a><br/>
comment on chapter one of Teddy1008’s aforementioned <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890787/chapters/37031100">fic</a>. It was too great of a pun to not include. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All the roads we have to walk are winding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span>Chapter Warnings: Once again, in case you missed the giant disclaimer, this fic is in no way an accurate representation of real BDSM. Contracts and ‘kink-negotiation’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not </span>
  </em>
  <span>function like how they are written/represented in this work. This is a purely fictional society and should </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> be viewed as such. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Additionally, this chapter contains possibly graphic and triggering descriptions of past Non-con/abuse/rape/degradation</b>
  <span>. Please read with caution and the knowledge that such sensitive issues are presented. And once again, for good measure, this is a work of fiction and such actions are </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> excusable or to be romanticized in a real-world setting. However, in the realm of pure fiction, I believe everyone has the right to read/write whatever they wish with the proper disclosure and basic understanding of reality vs fiction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To further clarify, within this story, both main characters (namely Wade) do NOT condone the past abuse nor romanticize it by any means. Rather, it is a byproduct of living in this shitty fictional society as a non-sexual Ace who do not feel the same sexual gratification or have the same Dom/sub inclinations as the others living in this world do. (There’s my short soapbox speech for the road lol I promise I’ll calm down with them but it’s better safe than sorry.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if y’all still with me, welcome back to Peter Anxiety™ Parker and Daddypool lite ;)</span>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No door had ever looked so tall nor had it ever seemed so menacing before. Peter couldn’t help but chew on his lip as he nervously fidgeted with the fabric of his shirt, the anxiety building up with every passing second he stared at the doorbell. His backpack felt like it weighed a ton, and he hadn’t even shoved half of his biology textbooks in it!</p><p>Peter <em> knows </em> he shouldn’t be so nervous about this. They had talked extensively about Peter spending the week at Wade’s to ensure that they’d be compatible enough to become an official matched pair. The whole conversation, Wade had been very reassuring that he would respect Peter’s boundaries and that he really didn’t have anything to fear. </p><p>But <em> fuck. </em> When has anything ever gone in Peter’s favor before? This world isn’t meant to benefit subs, it’s meant to serve Doms. Even though Wade is...different...he’s still a Dom. And all Dom’s are selfish and want one thing, <em> obedience</em>. </p><p>Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t sleep last night over the anxiety of this proposition. Maybe it was just his normal anxiety, but his stomach feels like it's twisted in knots. Imagine, if every time he sees Wade he just vomits on him, like a form of a greeting, but you know, with puke. </p><p>Before Peter could continue going down that puke-fest train of thought, the large door swings open to reveal a very concerned Wade looking down at him. </p><p>“Petey, how long have you just been standing out here? We talked about this sweetheart, you don’t have to be so nervous, I promise.” </p><p>But words elude Peter, and he can only keep his eyes glued to the concrete. In all honesty, it was some fine concrete, they really did a good job pouring it. It’s so <em> smooth.  </em></p><p>He hears a soft sigh and suddenly his view of the beautiful concrete is instead filled with Wade's face looking up at him. Concern etched across his features. <em> God, he must look like absolute shit right now.  </em></p><p>Warm, gentle hands are placed softly on his chin, guiding his gaze upwards. He noticed a small frown on Wade’s face. </p><p>“Baby-cakes, did you not sleep last night?” As usual, Wade’s voice is soft, smooth like velvet and the concrete.  </p><p>“I-I was nervous…” Peter can only choke out in response, embarrassed by the extent of his nerves, and his inability to handle his own anxiety. </p><p>“Aw, gumdrop It’s okay.” the man coo’s at him as a large scarred hand is stretched out to Peter. “How about I take you on a brief tour of the house and you can take a little nap before we talk. Peachy-keen-jelly bean?” </p><p>With a slight tremble to his own hand, he grabs Wade’s. It was warm, and it felt...nice. Wade hasn’t lied to Peter, yet, and was always uncharacteristically nice for a Dom. Is it wrong for him to trust this man? </p><p>“Okay...” comes his soft response, and he’s met with a small smile from Wade as he’s guided into the house. </p><hr/><p>Wade’s house is surprisingly,<em> normal? </em> A standard three-bedroom, two-bath ranch, complete with a home gym in the basement. <em> No wonder Wade is so swole… </em> But the most peculiar thing of all is that Wade doesn’t have a <em> ‘playroom’ </em>. All Dom’s houses are mandated by NADS to contain at bare minimum one playroom, complete with a bed, and the toys of that Dom's choosing.</p><p>But Wade has one large bedroom with a king-sized bed, <em> a sewing room(?)</em>, and the last bedroom contains one full-sized bed with a baby blue comforter, about four blankets on top and in the corner, a pile of <em> stuffed animals</em>? <em> What in the world? </em></p><p>“See Petey-pie, I told you there was no reason to be so afraid.” The man smiles at Peter, his hand lightly resting on one of the boy's shoulders. </p><p>“I promise there’s no secret dungeon or anything bizarre.” Wade tacts on, cocking his head to the side, “although I will admit, there’s an old box of the standard junk from NADS in the basement, but I wouldn’t dream of touching it, cross my heart, hope to die!” Wade chimes out, making a small show of crossing over his heart with his fingers. Peter finally feels himself relax enough to smile back at Wade, and suddenly he’s hit with the feeling that he’s <em>tired.  </em></p><p>Wade must have noticed because Peter feels his backpack being slid off his shoulders, and sees Wade placing it down by the bed. “Wanna take that nap there Petey? This room is set aside for you after all.” The weight of the backpack is instead replaced by a fluffy red blanket. </p><p>“You said you liked blankets, didn’t you? Well, I guess you didn’t say it...I read it, but still.” </p><p>The brunette blinks up at Wade in surprise.<em> He did all of that for </em> <b> <em>me</em> </b> <em> ?  </em></p><p>“Y-yeah, I do….Thanks, Wade.” Peter squeaks out in response, feeling too exhausted to say or even think anything else. </p><p>Luckily for the brunette, thoughts and actions were no longer required as Wade had already placed him in the bed with his new blanket friend. Peter thinks he’ll call it <em> Peter’s Crisis Blanket™.   </em></p><p>“I’ll be in the living room if you need me, Peter. Just try to relax, okay?” </p><p>The soft expression on Wade's face is the last thing he remembers, as his eyelids grow heavy, and he lets himself drift off to sleep. </p><hr/><p>Wade may have only had Peter in his house for a maximum of five hours, but he swore if anything happened to that pure cinnamon roll he would kill every fucked up asshole in this world and then himself. </p><p>Part of him had thought, <em> hoped </em> , that the boy's anxiety was merely due to the stress of the matchmaking ceremony they were forced to attend, but he can now throw that thought right out of the window because anyone with a pair of eyes can see that these scars run <em> deep. </em></p><p>Regretfully, Wade can most likely guess why… </p><p>“W-wade?” a soft voice calls out, barely audible over the television program running in the background. </p><p>With a <em> click </em> of the remote, he shuts the TV off, turning to see the most adorkable twinkie wrapped from head to toe in a crimson blanket. “Aren't you just the cutest bean burrito?” Wade calls out to the burrito boy himself. Continuing he adds, “Do you feel any better now?” </p><p>Oh boy, was that soft blush spreading across Peter's face <em> to die for </em> or what! Honestly, he would love to rush over there and shower that chimichanga with all the kisses he deserves! But Peter needs his space, and Wade needs to earn <em> his </em> trust. </p><p>“Y-yeah...sorry I slept for a long time...” Peter’s slim hands fidget with the corners of the blanket, “Did you want to have that chat?” </p><p>“Only if you feel ready Petey.” </p><p>“...I’m ready...” </p><hr/><p>Peter wasn’t ready for this at all. But he knew that if he postponed having this talk with Wade, it would eat away at him until there was nothing left. Maybe some ashes, scattered to the wind but nothing of <em> importance.  </em></p><p>The two of them sit quietly at Wade’s kitchen table. If this was any normal contract and kink negotiation Wade would sit far across from him, out of reach, in his own Domineering world at the head of the table. Tapping his pen judgmentally on the hard wooden surface and saying something like, <em> ‘I’ll give you five hard limits and that's it.’  </em></p><p>But this wasn’t even in the same universe as that. Wade sat right next to him, and there weren't even any pens to be found, go figure. Just two stacks of papers, half belonging to Wade, the others to Peter. </p><p>Wade gently pushes his own stack of papers in front of Peter, encouraging Peter to actually look through them, not <em> at </em> them. </p><p>He takes the first piece of paper in his hands and to his surprise, it’s Wade’s results for the <em> NADS </em> <em> Dominants Internal </em> <em> Core Characteristics Survey. </em> Never in Peter’s wildest dreams did he think a Dom would share with him their most vulnerable information, but more importantly, it was <em> what </em> was written on the document that was the most shocking. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>WADE W. WILSON </b>
  </p>
  <p>SADISM…………..….0%</p>
  <p>DEGRADER………....0%</p>
  <p>RIGGER……………...0%</p>
  <p>DISCIPLINARIAN…...0%</p>
  <p>VOYEUR……………..0% </p>
  <p>ASSERTIVE………...50%</p>
  <p>POSSESSIVE…….....50%</p>
  <p>PROTECTIVE……..100%</p>
  <p>CONFIDENT...……100%</p>
  <p>CONTROLLING…....40%</p>
</blockquote><p>Peter may have never seen anyone’s DICCS results before, but he was positive there should <em> not </em> be a line of zeros. Yet the strangeness did not end there, even Wade’s contract and list of kinks were unusual. Much like himself, Wade had listed most ‘<em>normal </em>’ things as dislikes with his likes stating things such as: ‘aftercare, care, hugs, cuddling, guidance’. But the crème de la crème was his contract conditions, </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>CONTRACT CONDITIONS: </b>
  </p>
  <p>Any sub shall feel free to express themselves/act however the fuck they want and in the manner of which makes them most comfortable. No further conditions. </p>
  <p>
    <b>BASIC PUNISHMENT:</b>
  </p>
  <p>The biggest hug you can imagine ;)</p>
</blockquote><p>This can’t be right, Peter must still be dreaming, asleep in the full-sized bed in Wade’s house. <em> All  </em>Doms <em> always </em> have some form of a painful or humiliating punishment, they don’t state <em> hugs.  </em></p><p>Flipping through the mass of papers, he continues looking for some small addendum <em> somewhere </em> that states a variety of spanking or loss of clothing privileges, or <em> something. </em> But it simply doesn’t exist. </p><p>“Petey-pie, I know what you’re looking for and it’s not going to be on there. I promised didn’t I?” Wade’s warm hand comfortingly rests on Peter's thigh. Wade was right, he did promise and by all accounts, he was right.</p><p>Peter can only nod in response as Wade turns his attention to Peter’s documents.</p><p>“May I?” </p><p>“...Yes...” </p><hr/><p>Wade’s eyes widen when he sees the first document in Peter’s stack, a NADS certified <em> Dominant Issued Citation for Improper Submissive Behavior</em>. By law, Peter was required to have this at the top of his contract documents. Its mere existence for Wade to read through, without consent, to view such private sensitive information, to <em> judge </em> if Peter was worth the trouble because he did something <em> wrong.  </em></p><p>“P-peter, I don’t have to read this if you don’t want me to, I would never think less of you over whatever’s written on it…” </p><p>The brunette's gaze remains glued to the floor as he bites his lip, “N-no. It’s okay. I-it would probably be helpful information for you...”</p><p>“Okay Petey,” he says, giving the boy's thigh a small squeeze, turning his eyes back to the document. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>DOMINANT ISSUED CITATION FOR IMPROPER SUBMISSIVE BEHAVIOR</b>
  </p>
  <p>Completed by: Harry Osborn </p>
  <p>Certified by NADS, Date: 3/21</p>
  <p>Dominant Statement:</p>
  <p>Peter is by far the most worthless slut I’ve ever had the displeasure to work with. Not only does he lack the basic brain capacity to understand that his place is at my feet, but every time I go to correct his shitty behavior, all he does is fucking cry. Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing bad about seeing a subs face stained with delicious tears from the punishment you so graciously gave them, but enough is enough. Like I don’t want his gross snot all over my dick every time he sucks me off, not to mention, he fights me every time saying garbage like “I don’t want to.” How dare. He should be grateful. </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em> Fuck- now it’s Wade’s turn to projectile vomit.  </em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Well on the bright side, he has a pretty tight ass. If you gag him and tie him up enough it’ll shut him up so you can use him as intended. </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em> Oh, some motherfuckers are fucking dead meat now. Peter is not a fucking sex object, he’s an adorable smart boy who can choose what he likes and doesn’t like all on his goddamn own. He has as much, if not more, of a say in this as I do.  </em>
</p><p>Wade was pulled from his rage-induced thoughts by the quiet sniffles coming from Peter. Of course, this would be too much for the brunette to handle. It’s <em> revolting. </em></p><p>“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry,” he pulls Peter into his lap, holding his slim figure close. “You read my documents didn’t you sweet-pea? I would never dream of doing anything you wouldn’t want me to do, okay?” </p><p>“...Okay...” comes Peter's quiet watery reply. “D-do I need to sign the contract?” </p><p>“Never Peter, we barely know each other. That would just be irresponsible. I said we would take it slow.” Pressing a chaste kiss to Peter's forehead he gives Peter a reassuring smile. “Now, why don’t we watch some Golden Girls? Does that sound all fine-and-dandy?”</p><p>Peter simply clings tighter. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have no idea how fast I will update, but I have an outline for all the chapters and I’m looking at around 12 planned. A bold move on my part but when I have horrible ideas I commit okay? </p><p>I know I said I was done but a tiny lil’ additional disclaimer for the road; the DICCS test and results are absolute fictional dystopian BS. (If you’re curious, the sub version is called the SUCCS lol what a comedian ammiright folks.) Also it can be said that Wade’s results will no matter what be skewed because the test is written for the ‘normal’ Dominants in society. Even if in actuality he has more of an inclination towards certain traits, the test is written from an  oppressive/hypersexual perspective which Wade refuses to/cannot identify with. (Do I smell foreshadowing? Nah, it’s just the puke.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I woke last night to the sound of thunder ‘how far off?’ I sat and wondered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A fluffier chapter with more background on Peter’s time as Harry’s sub. See, I can write kinda not horrible stuff too…maybe...I’d taper your expectations though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Living with Wade has been...interesting...to say the least. For starters, the man is always particularly careful around him. As if any loud sound or fast movement might spook him, like Peter is some kind of small animal, or those annoying little spiders that litter the walls when the temperature drops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, he’s not sure if Wade expects him to break if he was yelled at (let’s be real, he would), or if Wade truthfully doesn’t deem any part of his behavior as ‘needing correction’ so he simply has no need to scream or hit him. Either way, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>abnormal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in these past few days of them living together, Wade really has been nothing but gentle. Besides the occasional side hug, peck on the cheek, or the ruffling of Peter's hair, Wade more-or-less kept to himself. He doesn’t even order Peter to do anything! Rather he’d give suggestions like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘you wanna take a bath and head to bed sweet-tart? It’s getting late,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> or, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘if you feel tired Petey you should take a nap.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Peter always listens because, well he’s right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter would love to sit here and say he’s a strong, independent and perfectly well-adjusted sub, ‘who don’t need no Dom!’ But that’s a lie. As much as Peter despises his biology, even he has enough brain cells to comprehend that he would be utterly lost without one. Even though all Doms are sick, sadistic, self-centered assholes, and even though he despises the way they treat him, there’s still this small voice in his head saying he needs someone. Needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft tap of knuckles against the wooden door frame pulls Peter out of his train of thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha’ up to Petey? Can I come in?” calls Wade as Peter picks his head up from his textbook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just reading, yeah.” Did he mention that the other weird thing that Wade does is ask permission before entering his room? That’s something only subs do, ask permission, but here Wade is, checking to see if it’s okay rather than just doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mattress dips to accommodate Wade's additional weight as he peers over Peter’s shoulder to get a better look at Peter’s choice of reading material. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha’ readin?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An organic chemistry textbook. It’s fascinating, did you know that a bunch of molecules are ‘handed’? And that their function completely changes depending on what orientation they have?” Peter rattled off without missing a beat. He had always been mesmerized by science, and back in school, he used to get pretty good grades as well. Once upon a time, he dreamed of joining the STEM program at his compulsory school, only to be crushed when he found out that they didn’t accept subs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade let out a soft enthusiastic whistle. “Wowee there Petey-pie, that’s a lotta smart person talk. If stuff like this interests you then why not go to a University?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade...you know I can’t.” Peter bit his lip, gazing longingly at his textbook. “They don’t accept subs. Unless it’s an order from their paired Dom. Even then... I don’t think I could handle the social pressure...you saw what happened at the ceremony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade returns a soft look to Peter, knowing fully well that he is right. “I’m sorry Petey… Maybe someday. But hey, you can read all the books you want, let me know if anything else interests you. I might be able to pull a few strings to get some higher caliber material.” He flashes Peter a small wink, and Peter smiles back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Wade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime, stud muffin.” </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>For the rest of the day, Wade left Peter to his textbooks, out of the way but never too far off. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Peter, but he had read through Peter's stack of documents quite a few times when the boy was sleeping or preoccupied. The things he found detailed on those pearly-white pieces of parchment were enough to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> nightmares, and he wasn’t even the one that lived through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>According to NADS (and the previous garbage Doms), Peter was defiant, unruly, ungrateful and stupid. Yet for the life of him, Wade couldn’t even begin to apply any one of those adjectives to the angel that sat on his bed reading science jargon. Peter just has different needs, that doesn’t make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, maybe in the eyes of NADS, but definitely not to Wade... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade is yanked from his thoughts by the sound of shattering glass echoing from the kitchen, followed by concerned mumbling from one science-focused bookworm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rushes into the kitchen to see Peter standing by one of the open cabinets, shattered glass sprinkled across the tile floor, a familiar glossy look in the boy's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, sweetie are you okay? Did you cut yourself? You should have asked me to get you a glass if it was too high up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Wade was most Doms </span>
  <em>
    <span>(one of Peter’s past Doms)</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would have been screaming something like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘you dumb fucking whore, do you know how much that glass costs? Clean up your mess and wait in the corner for your punishment.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> But Peter is not a ‘dumb fucking whore’. He doesn’t need Wade to yell at him, to make him feel bad, or even to punish him. Peter will do that all by himself, inside that pretty little smart noggin’ of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m s-s-so s-sorry. I-I didn’t mean to, it was an accident!” the sweet thing stammers out as he goes to bend down to clean up the fractals of glass. Large droplets of water quietly stain the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade crouches down, taking Peter's hand in his. “Peter, honey, it’s okay. You’ll hurt yourself, let me clean it up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Peter seems absolutely distraught, </span>
  <em>
    <span>devastated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and one step away from another one of his panic attacks. The poor baby keeps trying to clean it up, although he’s obviously not in the right headspace to do so. Well, this looks like a job for Daddy Wade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scooping Peter up as if he weighs nothing (honestly, Wade can bench press like three hundred pounds, easy. A single hundred-and-forty-something pound twenty-year-old is child’s play), he carries Peter to the living room, settling the boy on his lap, far from all of that mean, pokey glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we watch a movie, baby boy? Would that help?” Wade keeps his voice soft, soothing, hoping to coax Peter out of his own anxiety and maybe...into a different headspace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s fluffy brown-haired head gives a small, silent nod as he latches onto the fabric of Wade's shirt, resting his head on Wade's broad chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now isn’t that just the sweetest thing ever! Boy, he wishes he had a camera right now because Peter is the cutest damn koala on the planet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Softly rustling his hair, Wade fumbles with the remote and turns on the TV. The movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cars</span>
  </em>
  <span> plays quietly in the background as Wade holds Peter, safe in his lap. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Peter was utterly humiliated after the infamous ‘glass incident’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could today even get any worse?</span>
  </em>
  <span> All he wanted was to get a glass of water, but his dumbass thought he could totally reach the top shelf in Wade’s kitchen, and that went about as well as everything else in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that glass shattered like his hopes and dreams of being a biochemical engineer, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>positive</span>
  </em>
  <span> that that would be the last straw for Wade. That he would morph into the scary Dom who would make sure Peter couldn’t sit down for a week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It never happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade simply...gave him...hugs… Huh, his contract really wasn’t a bluff after all. Not to mention, being held in Wade’s big strong arms made him feel something, but he couldn’t really explain what...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a matter-of-fact, he still feels... </span>
  <em>
    <span>icky</span>
  </em>
  <span> after the whole thing. Almost as if everything in Wade's house is larger, scarier than it was earlier this morning. But he shoves that thought aside, much like his growing pile of dirty laundry. He had already imposed on Wade for around three hours today, surely, he is a big boy who can tuck himself into bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand hovers over the light switch as he hears it, the distant rumbles of a thunderstorm, growing closer with every second. Peter bit his bottom lip, a familiar tightening of his chest and pressure behind his eyes wells up inside of him as his mind can’t help but draw the parallels between today, and that fateful day with Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter doesn’t even remember what he did wrong, but apparently, it was a grievous inexcusable mistake. Harry was livid, shouting, hitting, the usual. But Harry had taken it a step further, saying Peter didn’t need clothes, didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span> them, so he took them. Locked Peter in the broom closet, alone, in the dark, all night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered how loud the thunder was, and with every flash of lighting, it illuminated the horrifying shapes of the inside of the closet. No matter how hard Peter cried or shivered, no one came or even cared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scared...I want Wade...I need a Dom...no...that’s not the right-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a loud crash of thunder, Peter jumps. Feeling significantly frazzled, he throws all remaining reservations to the wind, grabbing the soft red blanket and sets out to find Wade. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Wade was reluctant to leave Peter alone for the night after what had occurred that afternoon. It was very clear to him that the brunette was still in some form of subspace, yet he really didn’t want to force himself on Peter unless things were </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every night since Peter arrived, he could hear the quiet sobs coming from Peter’s room, and every time they broke his heart more and more. He had to fight back every ounce of his desires to stroll in there and wrap Peter up and read him a bedtime story or tuck that precious boy into bed with more blankets than he could detest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet step one in Daddy Pool’s guide on ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>how to not be an asshole in a world where everyone else is a giant asshole’</span>
  </em>
  <span> is to let them come to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And come to him they do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost doesn’t hear it at first, over the loud rumbles of thunder echoing in the distance. But there are definitely adorable lil’ sniffles coming from the door frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes peer over the top of his book to see one brown-haired silk-worm wrapped up in his fluffy crimson cocoon. Sparkling brown puppy dog eyes stare longingly at Wade and his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong, Caterpie? Did you have a bad dream?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this shiny bug Pokémon stayed silent. Yeah, guess they don’t really talk do they...pretty bad analogy on his part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didya’ wanna sleep here with me? Is the thunderstorm scary?” Wade tries again, using his softest ‘Daddy’ voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That must have done the trick because he heard the tiniest of whimpers and saw a teeny nod of confirmation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled back at Peter, setting down the book he was reading, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ned’s Declassified Sub Survival Guide</span>
  </em>
  <span>, over on the nightstand. He gave the side of the bed next to him a pat to further encourage this caterpillar to worm his way onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a boom of thunder and the roar of the downpour overhead, Peter is at his side, clinging onto his arm as if his very life depended on it. Broken sobs wretch their way out of the boy's throat, and Wade starts to wonder if this is really about the storm outside or the one in Peter’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Wade does the best thing he can think of for soothing hurt baby boys, sing. Scooping Peter up, he lets out a soft gentle melody. Words from a far-off land, untouched by the horrors that consume their day-to-day lives. Filled with nothing more than their unique kind of love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's how the two of them stay through the night, Peter wrapped in Wade’s warm embrace, a song on his lips. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <span>Because I am a sap, and it’s totally cannon that Wade’s fluent Japanese, the song he sings is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7CSxwHDuPc&amp;list=RDE7CSxwHDuPc&amp;start_radio=1">Starduster</a>.</span>
  <span><strike> And I’m just so proud of my boy for his ending theme in Deca Dence :”)</strike> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Also I know shiny Caterpie is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> red, don’t come for me. In this universe it is dammit. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Metapod is kinda like orangish, but Caterpie sounded cuter okay.</span>
  </strike>
  <span>) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stay tuned next time for details on Wade’s ‘hobby’ ;) </span>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I think I saw you try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter questions the existence of Wade’s sewing room, and Wade indulges Peter in his hobby. Wade and Peter also discuss becoming an official pair. (They grow up so fast =”) )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blinking awake, the first thing Peter notices is that he’s smushed against Wade’s beautifully muscular chest, the man's arms wrapped around his waist, as soft snores echoed through the quiet bedroom. He feels a hot flush rush to his face as his mind graciously decides to provide him with the series of unfortunate events that led up to this new development.   </p><p>Is there a hole that he can just jump right into? A big <em> deep </em> hole, one that he never has to surface from. He could honestly just die from the embarrassment! Yesterday he had acted like such a <em> child. </em> A needy crybaby nonetheless. But more importantly, or more peculiarly, Wade seemed more than happy to indulge in Peter’s selfishness. </p><p>Almost as if he <em> liked it.  </em></p><p>If Peter was being perfectly honest with himself, he really enjoyed all the cuddles that Wade provided. Actually...he feels a lot calmer today…</p><p>“How ya’ feelin’ Petey-pie?” Wade's low voice cuts through the silence, almost making Peter jump right out of his skin. </p><p>“W-wade? You were awake?” <em> Where’s that fucking hole...  </em></p><p>“Yuh-huh,” Wade hums out, “you didn’t answer my question snuggle-bug.” </p><p>“Yeah, s-sorry…” Peter mumbles as he promptly decides to hide his embarrassment by pressing his face even deeper into the fabric of Wade's shirt. </p><p>Wade shifts on the bed, moving the two of them into a sitting position with Peter firmly on his lap, unlatched from his comfortable burrow into Wade’s shirt. </p><p>“Aw, Petey-wheaty you don’t have to be sorry about a thing,” he says, giving the brunette a small boop on the nose. “I’m just glad you trusted me enough to let me help you, sweetie.” </p><p>Peter chews at his lip. Those were in fact words coming from Wade’s mouth, he was pretty certain it was English, but he might as well have been speaking Spanish. Wade wants to <em> help </em> <b> <em>him</em> </b> <em> ? </em> By all accounts, it doesn’t make sense. Wade should be <em> livid. </em> Peter interrupted his Dom’s quiet evening with his gross sobbing; Wade shouldn’t be smiling about it...well, not smiling in a decidedly non-sadistic way, that is. </p><p>“Why don’t I make us some pancakes, pop-tart? I make some pretty mean flap-jacks if I do say so myself.” A soft kiss is pressed to Peter’s forehead as Wade leaves the room, most likely to make the aforementioned pancakes. </p><p>And Peter is left alone on the giant bed, dumbfounded. </p><hr/><p>As a self-proclaimed science nerd™, Peter can’t help but contemplate the existence of one particular room in Wade’s house: the sewing room. Under regular circumstances, his hypothesis would be that Wade just has a really deep leather/pleather fetish, and learned to sew play costumes himself to save on cash. (According to Harry, they are <em> super </em> expensive. Even though it wasn’t like <em> he </em> was short on cash, by any means.) </p><p>So, Peter may or may not have slightly snooped around some of the closets, looking for evidence to back up his hypothesis. Because without data, it’s simply a baseless theory. But <em> nothing </em> led him to anything close to his original theory. All the fabric he could find was soft and plush, or just cotton. Unless Wade has a completely different kind of fetish… </p><p>Seeing as his independent data collection turned up no reliable leads, he decided it would just be more accurate to ask the primary source himself. After all, the whole purpose of this extended sleepover is to determine if they should pair together or not…</p><p>Peter peers over the corner of the wall leading to the living room where Wade is sitting on the recliner, reading. Truth be told, he never would have taken the man for someone who reads as much as he does, but Wade seems to love to subvert expectations. </p><p>“Need something, Ninja-Gaiden?” Wade calls out to Peter, not even picking his head up from his book. <em> How in the… </em></p><p> “Ah-” he chokes out. And here he thought he was being sneaky, or clever, or both. “I-I was just wondering...I mean you don’t need to answer if you don’t want to of course...but...what’s the sewing room for?” </p><p>Setting the book down, Wade flashes Peter a large grin. “Want to find out Petey-pie?” </p><p>With a nod of his head, Wade takes his hand and leads the two of them to the sewing room. Wade disappears for a second only to come back with one of the fuzzy animals shoved in the corner of ‘Peter’s room’. Wade gently tosses the creature to Peter, and the brunette catches it, running his fingers through the soft fabric. </p><p>“Why, I make these Petey. Aren't they cute?” he chirps out before tacking on, “but of course not as cute as you.” Giving Peter a sultry wink, the boy can practically feel the redness creeping up his neck. </p><p>Burying his embarrassment in the fluffy creature for a hot second, he shakes his head. “W-wait, you mean to tell me you just sew <em> stuffed animals </em>? Nothing else?” </p><p>Opening the closet, Wade starts rummaging through his vast collection of fabrics. “Yep, that’s pretty much it. I mean I can sew pillowcases and clothes too. But cute fluffy things are my forte. Unicorns are my favorite.” </p><p>Glancing down at the pink thing in his hands, it is indeed a horse with a horn. Or, in layman's terms, a unicorn. So that means the whole pile of various animals sitting in the corner of his room were all made by <em> Wade? </em> And there’s no leather, or pleather, or fursuits? </p><p>Seemingly finding what he was looking for, Wade takes out a plastic bag with some pieces of paper, laying them out on the floor. It’s like a bizarre puzzle.</p><p>“Wanna help me make one Petey? It’s pretty fun.” </p><p>Sitting down on the floor with Wade he stares down at the various paper shapes. “Sure, but what does a paper puzzle have to do with making stuffed animals?” </p><p>Wade chuckles, “Silly Petey, it has <em> everything </em> to do with it. How else would we know what shapes to cut out? It’s the pattern, sweetness. You place the paper on the fabric and you can trace it or pin the paper itself.” Wade pulls out two long pieces of plush fabric, one a light grey and the other white. </p><p>Placing the plush side to the carpet, he begins to litter the back of the fabric with the various shapes. “So Petey-pie, what you want to do is arrange the paper on the back of this fabric as tight as you can so you don’t waste any space.” </p><p>Peter picks up one of the weird amoeba-like shapes, staring at the hieroglyphics adorning the paper. <em> What the heck is a ‘nap’? Wade totally cut these out wrong there’s another smaller line drawn around the edges. What are these pointy triangles? </em> </p><p>Large hands wrap around Peter’s as he hears Wade’s deep voice in his ear. “The trick is to align the arrows for the ‘nap’ so the fur lays in the direction of the arrow. That way you can pet the animals as if they were real.” Peter may have been unable to see Wade’s face, but from the cheerful timbre of his voice alone he could deduce that Wade was smiling. Truthfully, it’s really cute how much Wade likes sewing these.</p><p>“Wanna try to put the puzzle together, honey-bun?” </p><p>He <em> does </em>like puzzles. </p><p>“C-can I sit in your lap?” Peter blurts out, unable to stop the words from flowing directly from his consciousness to his vocal cords. But in his defense, Wade has a really comfy lap. Is it that bad to want to sit in it? ...all wrapped up? ...with Wade’s fingers through his hair?</p><p>“Aww, sugar bear, you’re just too precious!” Wade coos as Peter is lifted up onto the man’s broad thighs without a moment of hesitation. </p><p>How can he explain it? Every time he’s swept into Wade’s arms or gets to sit in his lap it just feels <em> right.  </em></p><p>Busying himself with the pattern pieces to detract from his growing self-consciousness, he starts laying out the papers. Unlike a real puzzle, these pieces are not made to fit together perfectly, so he has to get a little creative with it. It’s quite a challenge and frankly, Peter is here for it. </p><p>“You’re so cute Professor Layton, but it doesn’t have to be perfect. We still need some space for when we cut them out.” Wade’s large fingers weave their way through Peter’s hair, gently ruffling his brown curls, and he practically purrs at the touch. It should be illegal for someone’s touch to be this soothing.</p><p>When Peter finally deems his arrangement passable, he looks back up at Wade for more direction, and maybe some more head pats. Wade isn’t one to disappoint; his large hand is already back in Peter’s hair, scratching at his scalp. “Well done Petey,” Wade praises as he places a small plush pumpkin in front of them, the top of the pumpkin littered with small multicolored balls. </p><p>“Now we pin them to the fabric so we can cut the shapes out and sew them together,” Wade explains, as he reaches for one of the colored globes on top of the pumpkin. Those scarred fingers pull out a long sewing needle, promptly pinning one of the shapes to the back of the fluffy grey fabric. Taking Wade’s lead, Peter reaches for one of the sewing needles, moving to try and pin another shape to the fabric. </p><p>“Ow!” </p><p>Peter frowns as the pad of his finger stings, and a small red dot bubbles up. Suddenly, this game isn’t very fun anymore. Needles are scary and now his finger hurts. He looks up to Wade, he’s unsure why, but a part of him feels like Wade can make it better…</p><p>“Aww, baby did you poke yourself? You have to be more careful.” Wade’s fingers wrap around his, and his bleeding digit is slowly guided towards his face. He shoots Wade a confused look before obediently opening his mouth, and he can instantly taste the yucky metallic blood. </p><p>He lets out a needy whine as he wraps his other hand around Wade’s neck, promptly hiding in the expanse of the man’s chest. </p><hr/><p>Call it his ‘Daddy senses’ but Wade had a feeling this ‘little’ activity of theirs would end up like this. Preferably, Peter would have just been frustrated by how complicated the actual sewing part was, and probably sulk until Wade found something more...<em> age-appropriate, </em> shall we say? </p><p>He hates that Peter had actually hurt himself, but...maybe this is the push Peter needs for him to realize that he can turn to Wade, that Wade <em> will </em> be there for him. Maybe even understand that this is also something Wade wants to do for him (but it’s probably too early for that kind of epiphany).</p><p>Scooping up his sad, clingy snugglebug, Wade makes his way to the kitchen, depositing Peter on the top of the counter while he pulls out a package of assorted <em> Hello Kitty </em> band-aids. </p><p>“Okay sweetie let me see your finger, I’ll make it alllll better,” he says, drawing out the word with a smile. Wade holds out his hand to Peter and watches as the brunette slowly takes his finger out of his mouth and places it gingerly into Wade's big hand. </p><p>Encasing the slim finger in the band-aid, Wade presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead. </p><p>“Better?”</p><p>Peter nods. </p><hr/><p>By the time Peter finally pulls himself back together, the two of them are wrapped up in their usual spot on Wade’s couch, <em> Scooby-Doo </em> playing on the television. Seriously, Wade must really like cartoons, it seems that’s all that plays when the TV is on…</p><p>“Enjoy your nap there Petey?” Wade’s voice calls out, and Peter can feel the vibrations from his deep voice in his ear. Oh, he’s laying on top of Wade’s chest, right. </p><p>“I-I fell asleep?” </p><p>“You sure did, pumpkin-pie,” Wade’s large fingers playfully pinch at his cheeks, “I’m sorry Snuggluffagus, I should have been more careful. I had a feeling this might happen…” </p><p>Wade’s words trailed off, and Peter was lost. Does this have something to do with how weird he’s been feeling lately? How he seems much calmer around Wade...that desire to call Wade...</p><p>“D-, um, W-wade…” Peter sits up on Wade’s lap, as the Scooby-Doo gang declares they found the ghost in the background. “What do you mean you had a feeling this might happen?”</p><p>Peter watches the man purse his lips, eyes searching for an explanation to give him, as Scooby finds out it was old man Jenkins all along. “Well Peter, the easiest explanation is that you keep going into your subspace.”  </p><p>“Subspace?! Wade, what? We haven’t even done anything, how can I go into subspace?” Peter blurts out in disbelief. No, this can’t be, Wade’s just confused... There’s no way that Peter’s sobbing, and Wade’s cuddles and stuffed animal creatures could put him in subspace. Subspace comes after you’re forced to kneel at your Dom’s feet, after getting hit and called humiliating names and being ordered to obey, right?</p><p>Wade’s response comes in the form of large arms around his waist, pulling the brunette back to rest on top of Wade. “We’re cuddling now aren’t we Petey? There’s a lot more to being a pair then what NADS says and whatever garbage your school taught you.” Broad hands run down Peter’s arms, and he can only look up at Wade, struck silent. </p><p>Wade smiles down at him. “If you want to be a pair Peter, I can show you. But I would prefer not to get too deep into it if you still want to look for a different Dom...” </p><p>Panic builds up inside of Peter at the very prospect of having to deal with any other Dom. Wade is nice, Wade is safe...he’s been there whenever Peter needed him this week. He doesn’t want anyone else.</p><p>“N-No!” Biting his lip and gripping the fabric of Wade’s shirt, he listens to the steady thumping of the man's heart. “I don’t want another Dom. I want you, Wade.”</p><p>“Are you sure Peter? We can take more time if you want. Once we’ve been paired it's very hard to undo.” </p><p>Peter knows that, he’s not <em> stupid </em>. Of course, it’s a big decision, and sure this might be a little rash on his part. Yet Wade’s running out of time himself, and Peter would feel better knowing he’d never have to deal with another NADS ceremony again. </p><p>“Yes Wade, I’m positive. I want to be your sub. Please?” Picking his head up slightly he looks into Wade’s eyes, a slight quiver to his lip. </p><p>“Who could ever say no to an absolute cutie like yourself,” Wade beams and Peter feels a soft warmth on his forehead. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoops this one took way longer to write than I thought lol. But I hope you enjoyed this brief fluffy commercial break, next time back to our regularly scheduled ‘society is fucked’ program.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This place is always such a mess, sometimes I think I’d like to watch it burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wade and Peter go to NADS to become registered pairs. It goes about as well as it can, given the circumstances. </p>
<p>This chapter is also told exclusively from the viewpoint of Wade in contrast with previous chapters that were more Peter heavy with occasional switches.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>CHAPTER WARNINGS/TRIGGERS</b>
  <span>: This chapter contains a possibly unsettling/triggering depiction of non-con tattooing/marking. Please read with caution. If you would like to skip this part, please stop reading at the break when Wade finishes talking with Agent Coulson. I will include a small summary in the end notes so you can proceed to the next chapter with ease. As always, this work is purely fictional, and no parallels are to be drawn with reality. </span>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Skyscrapers. Wade’s sworn metal-clad enemies in this world. Why would he hate these skyscrapers exactly? Well, the answer is quite simple. Bureaucrats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, how small must their dicks be that they feel the need to build a giant glass dildo to compensate for their lack of basic human empathy and emotions? They just sit there, looming over the otherwise unassuming skyline, mocking, taunting. The reflective glass coating meant to show some sign of vulnerability, of transparency, but two thousand feet up, only the geese could have a chance to peer into that secluded stratosphere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This particular giant glass dick belongs to none other than NADS, the shit stains that keep their societal ‘status quo’, the ones who perpetuate that Peter is meant to be used, and that he's supposed to do the using. Truth be told, if he could, he’d murder every one of those sadistic fucks in cold blood for the role they played in traumatizing his soon-to-be sub. And he’d enjoy every moment of it, too, just like-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small tug on his hand and brown sparkling eyes pull him from his inner thoughts and back to the reality at hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Peter?” Gripping the boy's hand, he looks down to meet Peter’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” the brunette asks, teeth nervously chewing at his bottom lip, a hand squeezing his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing his tension with a sigh, he returns the squeeze. “Peachy-keen, jelly bean. Do you remember what I told you in the car? We just have to pretend, nothing that happens in that building is real.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gives a small nod, and Wade returns the notion with a soft smile. Eyeing the revolving door, they take a step forward. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The sharp staccato of hard soles on the grey marble floor echo through the atrium, as the quiet chatter of, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have an appointment with Mr. Johnson,’ ‘I want to file a complaint about my sub,’ ‘just a moment I’ll call him now,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>clutters the air. People sit in grey leather chairs, figures kneeling at their feet, monochrome paintings hanging on the walls in a desperate claim for some semblance of humanity. Someone definitely needs to fire this interior decorator, this building is nothing but fifty shades of </span>
  <em>
    <span>lame. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Approaching the dull receptionist counter, a young red-headed lady sits, nails clacking away at the keys of the computer. “May I help you?” blue eyes peer over the top of the monitor, falling on Wade, and she immediately stiffens. “Ah, Mr. Wilson, you can take your sub and head up to floor sixty-nine. Phil is waiting for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes and a curt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“thanks,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the receptionist, they head to the elevator. Pushing the up button, Wade and Peter wait in front of the iron door. Their reflection is cast in a monochrome haze of metal, almost mirrored enough to detect the slight shake on Peter’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hear a snippety </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the elevator and the metal doors retract, a crowd of people exit, eyes all fixated on Wade. Tugging on Peter’s hand lightly, Wade pushes through the crowd and into the small box. No one else dares to enter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out to the illuminated buttons, Wade presses the one numbered ‘sixty-nine’. They think they’re clever bastards, don’t they? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade looks down at Peter. Seeing the boy's small shoulders shake, he can only rub his hand down the length of Peter’s small back as an attempt to help ease the boy’s nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay Peter. After we do this we can be free.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we, though?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The small office is as drab and dreary as the rest of this steel prison. More chairs litter the corner of the room, a snarky poster of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘just hang in there’</span>
  </em>
  <span> adorns one of the walls. If it was any other circumstance maybe Wade would have let out a chuckle, but seeing the prim-and-proper agent decked out in a clean black suit ruins any chances of fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It certainly has been a while, Mr. Wilson.” The man takes a step forward, a clipboard in his hands, the corner of his lips turned upwards into a fake smile. “I was certain I would see you in the reform school sooner or later. But I guess you have changed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade narrows his eyes, glaring down at the man, “A fucking pleasure as always, Coulson.” Roughly grabbing Peter’s shoulder and pulling the boy closer, he smirks back, “What can I say, it just takes the right sub.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stares down at Peter, then back to his clipboard. “Peter Parker, huh? I would never have expected you to be with someone so unruly. Surely, he must be difficult to handle. You did read the documents did you not?” Phil cocks his head to the side, his expression unreadable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, not this shit again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Peter is just fine for me. What can I say, it just takes a real fucking Dom to control a sub. Those other bitches were just weak sniveling beta males.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil clicks his tongue at the remark. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. You weren’t dubbed ‘The Crimson Prince’ for nothing. It sure was a shock for all of us when the king of all sadists refused to punish those subs. But I suppose you only like them defiant, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Wade could, he’d punch the smugness right out of Phil’s crap-lousy face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say, I’ve heard enough pathetic begging on the battlefield to last a lifetime.” Peter’s eyes widen as he looks up at Wade. Internally, Wade winces as he continues on. “Plus, it was more gratifying coming from all of those Doms who thought they were all big and tough. His defiance is refreshing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Phil states as his pen jots down something on the clipboard. “So are you still doing mercenary work then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Occasionally. I was taking a break to go through this bureaucratic ‘find a sub’ bullshit. And will probably continue with that break until me and Peter are fully settled. It’s not like I’m short on cash.” Wade can feel Peter’s hands gripping at the back of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that sounds wise. He seems like he would take a while to train. I remember I had a tough time with Clint in the beginning as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade can only roll his eyes. He didn’t come here to hear about Coulson’s disgusting sexcapades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we fucking move this shit along now Phil? You’re taking up the time I could be spending training my new sub. I’m certain you really don’t want to make me angry.” With a sick grin spreading across his face, he glares at Coulson. Honestly, he would gut the man like a fish right now if he could get away with it. But he has to protect Peter, it would be too risky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a pointed </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the metal pen in Phil’s hand, the man shoves the clipboard over to Wade. “I don’t see why not. Now I just need yours and Peter’s signature before we move along with the ID.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to just get the fuck out of here right now. If a shitty signature on a monochrome document is what does that, then he’s signing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of this paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roughly grabbing the clipboard and pen from Phil’s cold, clammy hands, he scribbles his good ol’ Herbie Handcock on the required lines, passing the board down to Peter. The brunette's slim hand shakes slightly as he signs the document, and Wade hates this world (and Phil, especially) five times more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Peter is done, Wade gingerly takes the clipboard from uneven hands, shoving it back in Phil’s face. “There, happy? Can we go now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil just stares like the bureaucratic lizard-man he is. “Well, after you get your ID. Surely you didn’t forget about that Mr. Wilson.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s right. He did totally forget. Because NADS sucks nads, they can’t just hand out a little plastic card with a cute picture saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘matched pair’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, the ID is in the form of a permanent tattoo, on your wrist. Meaning, they are going to have to hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> little boy. And that does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sit well with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t forget,” Wade snaps, halfway to actually punching the man. “You better make this quick though. I don’t like people touching my things.” Peter’s hands grip tighter on his shirt, and Wade wants nothing more than to scoop the brunette up in his arms and tell him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘it’s okay, Daddy Wade is here’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he can’t, and that hurts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold-blooded reptilian rolls his eyes, “I can’t control how fast they do it. But you can go to the room on your left Mr. Wilson, your sub to the right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely fucking not. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be there with Peter. Like I said, I don’t like people touching my things. Do you honestly want to find out what happens when you piss me off, Coulson?” His words mix with possibly a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much </span>
  </em>
  <span>malice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A raised eyebrow is the only emotion he elicits from this stone-faced shit-stain. “Fine. I won’t stop you. Although it would be faster, and far better for you to just go to your respective rooms.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, I’m making sure your bureaucratic </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaks</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep your paws off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Be my guest, Wilson.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his baby's hand in his, he begrudgingly heads through the aforementioned right door, Phil’s cold eyes staring holes through the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Well, it’s refreshing that there’s a room in this dick tower that </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> a shade of grey. But red, seriously? How unoriginal…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room is dark and dingy. A surgical light hangs over a black pleather chair, its brightness blinding. A greasy looking man sits in a rolling chair, a metal tray of horrible pokey-looking tools shimmering in the artificial light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up from his tablet, the man’s brows furrow as he sees there are two people in his lair, not one. “Uhhh…” he starts, looking back down at the tablet, “Mr...Wilson? You can go to the other room. I ID the subs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Wade says, popping the word for effect. “ I want the same treatment as my sub. I don’t like the thought of anyone touching him but me.” His eyes narrow, the man looks back down at the blue screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, very well. Your sub can take a seat now.” He sets the device down, pulling blue latex gloves on over his gross Slender-man like hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade walks over to the chair, promptly sitting down in it. “I think not. I shall go first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hovers closely, clearly wanting a hand to hold. A hand Wade can’t give. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…Okay...” The man's nasally voice calls out, staring at Peter, “...Isn’t he going to kneel then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I fucking tell him to?” Christian </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grey! When are these people going to leave them the fuck alone? To hell with their </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘standards.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> If Peter doesn’t want to fucking kneel, then he’s not fucking going to kneel. Plus, the concrete ground is hard, and Petey’s cute lil’ knees would start to hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then shut your damn mouth and get started. I’m a busy man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slime-ball gives a shrug, turning Wade’s wrist over and running a cool alcohol swab over the skin. He clicks on a projector overhead, and the text of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wade W. Wilson’</span>
  </em>
  <span> followed by,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Peter B. Parker’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a dystopian barcode appears on his skin. Using a blue marker, the tattoo man traces the letters and barcode onto Wade's wrist, turning off the projector when he’s done, and wielding the tattoo gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was important for Wade to be the one to go first, so he could try and calm some of Peter’s ever-growing nerves. To show him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>see, it’s okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Because, knowing Peter, his anxiety is probably through the fucking glass roof right about now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Small nervous hands grip his shirt as the buzz of the tattoo gun cuts through the silence. And wowee, this piece of shit has a heavy fucking hand! Now, Wades a big tough guy, he's dug bullets out of his flesh with a knife before. But this shit still smarts. Despite the discomfort, he keeps his expression steady, calm, as to not encourage any fear from Peter. Yet, judging by the trembling he can feel on his shirt, it's not doing squat.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What really irks him is the thought that this room, this greasy fuck with the heavy hand, is assigned specifically to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>subs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Meaning, most likely, if Wade had taken the left door, he would have been greeted to a nicer, brighter room, a softer person with a gentle touch. Maybe even some numbing spray. That’s right, this shit is </span>
  <em>
    <span>on purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span> because subs are supposed to like </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, if that’s how someone gets their kicks, by all means, be his guest. But his Peter isn’t like that, and this is practically torture as far as he’s concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of torture…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he barks out to the man who looks up, disgruntled. “How long does this take, I know you can go faster.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a roll of annoyed eyes, the buzzing continues. “This is standard speed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standard speed </span>
  <em>
    <span>his ass, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this dick-wad is drawing it out on purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade lets out a sigh, and he just sits back, waiting for this to be over. The sooner the better. After what seems like ages, this turtle finishes his tattoo job, promptly wrapping Wade’s wrist in cellophane, shedding his latex skin for a new one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” the man says. “Your sub can take a seat now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets up from the leather chair, turning to Peter, and the view that greets him is one that shatters his protective Daddy heart into a thousand tiny pieces. Peter looks absolutely white as a sheet, trembling from head to toe with glossy eyes. The boy shakes his head and takes a step back from Wade and the chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette is clearly scared, and not wanting to partake in this horror-show. But he has to, and Wade has to make him. If he falters here, Phil will sniff them out like the rule-obeying sadist he is, which would only cause more pain for Peter in the long run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, sit down,” Wade commands, his heart clenching at the small hurt look Peter flashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Peter doesn’t move, and Wade really doesn’t want to command him in that gross </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dom’</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice anymore. So instead he moves Peter to the chair himself, sitting the boy down on the cold medical grade chair. His heart wishes he could be the one sitting there, holding Peter on his lap, his small hand in his. Telling him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’ll be okay, Daddy’s here.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Praising Peter for being such a good boy, and saying it’ll all be over soon, and he can give the boy all the cuddles in the world when they get home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he can’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can only stand behind the chair, his hands on trembling shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Latex fingers move to fashion leather restraints around Peter's arms, and Wade’s eyes widen in </span>
  <em>
    <span>pure rage.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sicko only looks up at him in an empty confused stare. “It’s standard procedure for subs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Standard procedure my </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I told you I wanted the same treatment as my sub, and you didn’t do that shit to me. Take them off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Mr.Wilson…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade narrows his gaze and the man backs off, that’s right, fuck you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Wade takes Peter’s arm, flipping it over for the man so they can just get this over with already. He holds Peter steady as he sees a frantic shake of brown hair, mouthing something like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“no, please, don’t.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baby…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grease ball wastes no time turning back on the projector, tracing the same letters and barcode onto Peter. Wade takes a deep breath in and grips Peter tighter as the buzzing starts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Peter freaks out is an understatement. His skin turns slick and clammy under Wade's hand, as large droplets fall down his cheeks, his chest heaving in a fast, uneven rhythm. The poor thing is suffering and Wade can only hold him down and watch... He’s no better than anyone else here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter screams out in agony as this more-than-likely sadist presses that horrible pokey machine harder into the brunette's poor soft, delicate skin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t press that hard with me,” he grumbles out through clenched teeth. Yet the man ignores his comment, continuing at his heavy-handed snail’s pace of tattooing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade can tell that Peter’s practically at his limit, unable to breathe through the anxiety and pain of it all. Frankly, the best thing he can do to help at this point is to force Peter to pass out...at least he wouldn’t have to suffer anymore... So that’s exactly what he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using a skilled grip, Wade moves his hand on Peter’s shoulder up to the boy's neck, over to his sensitive pressure points. In seconds Wade grips down tightly and Peter’s eyes roll to the back of his head as his body goes limp in the chair. Cold eyes simply stare up at Wade as he gives an unenthusiastic shrug.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seems like ages, this horror show finally wraps up as the pseudo-lizardman sheds yet another layer of latex, wrapping Peter’s poor, hurt wrist in cellophane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wastes no time sweeping the comatose brunette into his arms, wanting to kiss and wipe away the streaks of wetness adorning his cheeks, but he refrains. Instead, he simply walks out of the crimson room without a word, letting the door close loudly behind them. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he’s assaulted immediately by Phil’s smug-ass voice, “can’t say I’ve ever seen a sub pass out from this before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade gives a shrug, “yeah well I told you he was defiant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tongue click echos through the silent room, “I see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that this hasn’t been supremely fun and all, but I think I’m going to blow this popsicle stand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not have planted C-4 in this building Wade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t kid yourself, Coulson. You’re not worth the effort.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that little nugget of truth, he promptly exits this building of Orwellian horrors, hoping to leave their fears behind. With any luck, they are now finally free to live by their own definitions of Dom and sub. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wowee aren’t I just evil. But fear not, the next chapter shall be nothing but Wade giving much needed aftercare and cuddles to his lil’ Petey-pie :') the fluff will commence yet again. </p>
<p>Also, if you opted not to read the tattooing part, both Wade and Peter now have matching tattoos on their wrists with both of their names and a barcode signaling their official paired status. Peter had a panic attack and Wade used his merc skills to force Peter to pass out using pressure points on his neck. (and Wade dies a little on the inside because he wants to be a protective Daddy to Peter, but he couldn’t or else they would be in a world of trouble.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I ain’t changed but I know I ain’t the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wade helps Peter with the aftermath of the NADS horror-show, in the form of cuddles and bubble baths.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span>Wowee, I did not expect this to take as long as it did. Whoops sorry guys, but the election had me so stressed I couldn’t even get in the mindset to write lol, but hopefully it’s fluffy enough to make up for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span>Also, a short side note, in this chapter Peter expresses some aversion to nudity. It should go without saying that of course not all aces feel adverse to nudity by any means, it’s a very personal thing to every individual. Some aces can feel perfectly comfortable with nudity (like Wade) to others it may be a situational thing, or, like Peter, it can be something they just don’t want for whatever reason, but all are valid. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strike></strike><br/>    <span>Oh and for the bath it’s more of a Japanese style ofuro bathtub to fit two adults in comparison to the gross shallow American bathtubs, like why America. </span><br/>  </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clicking the lock on the front door shut, Wade slinks down against the hardwood, holding a comatose Peter tight in his arms. There’s no sugarcoating it, that absolutely <em> sucked </em>. Poor Peter’s skin is pale and clammy and the boy’s breathing is still slightly uneven. The drive home was wretched enough with Wade having to set the boy down out of his arms to properly drive them home. Although, if he ran over a few bureaucrats along the way because he was a little distracted, he wouldn’t even have been mad. They might have been but again, not his problem.</p>
<p>But now they are safe in their home, registered officially to the government and Wade’s only concern at the moment is to give his baby boy the aftercare he desperately needs. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that Peter’s <em> deep </em>in his subdrop after that horrible fear play garbage he was subjected to. Frankly, how pale Peter is is most concerning…</p>
<p>Finally, getting up from the floor, Wade decides to take Peter to his bedroom. Truth be told, the boy could probably benefit from a nice bath, but until the brunette was awake enough to consent to such an act, a warm washcloth would have to suffice. </p>
<p>Wade gently peels off Peter's sweat-soaked clothes, careful of his tender wrist, before giving the boy a quick clean with the washcloth and promptly dressing him in comfortable sweatpants and a shirt. It was worrisome how little Peter protested the act, laying limp in Wade’s arms, possibly looking even more sickly than when they first got home. </p>
<p>So Wade decided to simply bundle up the brunette in his favorite red blanket, holding his Peter burrito tight to his chest. After all, cuddles are one of the most important parts of aftercare for subs. </p>
<p>And so Wade waits, snuggling Peter tight to his chest, hoping for the boy to open his eyes soon. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter blinks awake, immediately noticing that his whole body aches, but especially his wrist. He feels <em> awful, </em> like he was run over by a bus or something. He can’t even help the small pathetic whine that falls from his lips. </p>
<p>“Shh,” a deep voice hushes him, and Peter’s suddenly aware that he's enveloped in a sort of softness and warmth. “Just relax Petey, I’m right here.” </p>
<p>He listens to the deep baritone of the voice calling out to him, relaxing into the plush fabric as he feels a soothing weight run down the length of his back. Under any other circumstance, he would have been able to deduce that the person cuddling him was Wade, and the throbbing pain on his wrist was from the NADS tattoo, but for some reason, his brain didn’t want to work or supply him with such logical conclusions. Instead, all he feels is <em> icky </em> and like he wants to cry out for someone to make the yuckiness he feels go away...someone like a Dom…</p>
<p>“Aw baby what’s wrong? Does it hurt? Shh, don’t cry,” that voice calls out again and Peter feels soft fingers wiping at his cheeks. <em> When did he start crying?  </em></p>
<p>Instead of drying his tears like the big boy he is, something in Peter tells him to just <em> sob. </em>Full-on heart-wrenching cries with large droplets of tears streaming down his cheeks. Holding nothing back for the sake of vanity, snot and tears drip down unceremoniously onto the blanket. He feels hurt, and sad and just wants someone to make it better.</p>
<p>Strong arms begin to rock him gently, as a warmth is pressed to his forehead. “I know baby I know, it’s okay, Daddy's here sweetie.” </p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah, that’s it, ‘Daddy’...  </em>
</p>
<p>Peter can’t help but to whine and wrap his arms tighter around <em> ‘Daddy’ </em> as he continues to sob into the man's neck. The brunette hears the man give a soft sigh as something is mumbled out, and Peter feels strong arms lift him up as he’s carried off somewhere.</p>
<p>Through choked-out tears, something soft and plush is pressed into the boy's arms. </p>
<p>“Look Petey-pie, It’s Jeff. I finished him for you. He’s here to make you feel better.” <em> Daddy </em> says softly and Peter runs his fingers through soft fur. </p>
<p>With a hiccup, the brunette's tear-rimmed eyes take in the sight of the fuzzy creature. It has a tall fin on his back, along with a shark-like tail, fin? Tail-fin? Most peculiarly, the creature has legs and an open red mouth filled with a small design of white teeth.  </p>
<p>“W-what is it…” Peter finally whispers out, giving the creature a tentative squeeze. </p>
<p>“Jeff the land shark, he’ll be your fluffy companion, gumdrop.” </p>
<p>The boy just gives a nod as he snuggles tighter into strong arms, burying his face in soft, minky fabric. He lets himself be lulled gently back to sleep, feeling less icky and hurt than when he had first woken up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Opening his eyes, the first thing Peter realizes is that he’s on top of Wade, cuddled on his couch, back in Wade’s house. <em> Weren’t they at NADS?  </em></p>
<p>“W-wade?” Peter croaks out, a little confused as to why his voice sounds so hoarse.</p>
<p>“Yes, Petey?” Wade replies, running his fingers gently through the brunette's soft hair. “I see you’re finally back here with me, how do you feel?” </p>
<p>
  <em> Back with him? I never left his side… </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m okay…” he finally settles on. Wade was right here cuddling him after all, cuddling with the man always makes him feel good... </p>
<p>Wade shifts slightly underneath him, propping Peter up on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. Sitting back down next to Peter, the man passes the brunette a glass of orange juice with a straw, as he places the large palm of his hand to the sub’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Can you sip on that for me, cupcake? You’ve been looking a little pale, just take it easy sweetie pie.” Wade coo’s out in that velvety-soft voice of his. </p>
<p>He gives a small nod, leaning his head against Wade’s broad shoulder, taking the straw into his lips and slowly sucking up the tart liquid. </p>
<p>As he sips at his drink, the brunette's eyes glance down to his throbbing wrist, coated in a layer of cellophane. “A-are you my Dom now…” his lips mumble out around his straw, and Wade’s hand just moves to rub gently down Peter’s back. </p>
<p>“Legally, yes. But like I said Peter, nothing has to change between us if you don’t want it to. I’m completely content just knowing that you feel safe and happy, however that is, okay?” </p>
<p>“Kay…” the brunette whispers out between mouthfuls of OJ.  </p>
<p>The two of them sit in silence as Peter finishes up his drink, placing his glass on the side table when he’s done. His eyes are drawn to a dark grey blob hiding underneath the blankets, and he pulls out the creature only to be more confused as to why a shark(?) would have legs. Regardless of its fantastical appearance, it’s soft, so he squeezes the creature tight as Wade smiles down at him. </p>
<p>“How about we take a nice warm bath, Petey? It’ll help you relax.” Wade’s voice finally cuts through the extended silence but instead of relaxing, Peter stiffens at the man's words. </p>
<p>
  <em> D-did he say bath...as in being n-naked? W-with Wade? </em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the proposition, Peter scootches backwards, clutching the fuzzy creature for dear life as tears uncontrollably prick at the corner of his eyes. It’s a little difficult for him to explain, but the thought of not having the safety or comfort of his clothes terrifies him. Subs are supposed to enjoy being naked, after all, clothing is a privilege...or so Harry would always say. </p>
<p>“Baby boy...what’s wrong?” Wade’s brows furrow slightly, his face now painted with concern at Peter’s sudden change in disposition. “Sweetie, talk to me...please.” </p>
<p>“...I don’t wike it…” he mumbles out into the stomach of the shark with legs. </p>
<p>“Baths?” </p>
<p>“N-no...not having...clothes…” </p>
<p>Peter’s not sure what reaction he expected from Wade, but a soft smile and a hug were definitely not it. </p>
<p>“Aww babycakes, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think about it like that.” Wade runs his large fingers softly through the brunette's hair. “How about this, would you feel comfortable wearing swim trunks?”</p>
<p>The brunette pauses, mulling over the proposition in his head for a minute before giving a small nod. </p>
<p>“Would you like me to wear some too?” Again, a small nod of approval comes from the brunette. “Okay doll, why don’t you get changed and I’ll start the bath, okay?” Wade beams down at Peter, lightly ruffling his fluffy brown hair. </p>
<p>Peter bobs his head again in agreement, and he gets up from the couch, taking Jeff into his room with him, as Wade leaves to go run the bath. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Wade’s a fucking idiot. Honestly. He should have seen that one coming from like a mile away. He read that shitty Dom’s reports, of course Peter would feel uneasy with Wade suggesting a naked bath. Although Wade would definitely not aim to make it anything but a comfortable and relaxing bath time, yet if Peter’s neither comfortable nor relaxed that kind of defeats the whole purpose. </p>
<p>But hopefully, when Peter realizes that this is definitely not some devious ploy to lead into anything sexual, he can finally relax and let Wade take care of him. After all, Peter deserves all the nice things, and Wade wants to give all of them to his precious boy. </p>
<p>After he had slipped on his own pair of swim trunks, he headed to the bathroom and began to warm the tub water for the two of them. He added a splash of some lavender-scented bubble-bath mixture, hoping the scent and the bubbles would relax his nervous bean. </p>
<p>Speaking of the most nervous of beans, the cutie-pie himself entered the bathroom with a tiny knock, his hand clasping his good wrist as he shuffles in place slightly. <em> Absolutely precious.  </em></p>
<p>“You okay sweetie? If you don’t want to, we don’t have to go forward with this.”</p>
<p>Peter just shakes his head, “N-no it’s okay...I’m just nervous…” </p>
<p>Wade walks over to the precious little ball of nerves and gives him a soft hug. “Okay pumpkin. But you can always tell me you want to stop at any time, no matter the reason. I’d never get mad, peachy keen?” </p>
<p>The boy returns the gentle hug, his eyes finally meeting Wade’s as a soft blush spreads across his cheeks. “Okay,” he mumbles out, giving Wade a squeeze.</p>
<p>With a ruffle of Peter’s soft hair, Wade guides Peter into the bathroom, sitting him down on a stool by the bathtub. “Do you mind if I wash your hair baby boy?” Peter shakes his head so Wade takes that as his cue to begin his ultimate scalp massage™. </p>
<p>Wetting Peter’s hair, he takes a generous amount of the shampoo and begins to work it through the boy's soft brown hair, gently scratching at Peter’s scalp. Peter lets out a soft noise of approval and Wade continues working the suds up in Peter’s hair. When he’s finished, he gently washes the brunette’s back, careful to avoid getting his wrist wet, before rinsing him off and helping him into the tub. </p>
<p>He holds his little cupcake close to him as they soak together in the tub, and finally, it seems like the tension in Peter’s shoulders is loosening. He’d be a dirty liar if he said that Peter’s nervousness around him didn’t touch a nerve or two. After all, all he wants is to cuddle and take care of his precious little sub, and to have Peter depend on him more. It just...completes him to have someone to look after, and if that someone is constantly hurting or afraid, well then he feels like he failed at his job. </p>
<p>“Wade?” Peter’s quiet voice cuts through his mini inner crisis and Wade presses a soft kiss to the boy's forehead. </p>
<p>“Yes, pumpkin?” </p>
<p>“Are you okay? …is it because of what happened?” </p>
<p>Wade purses his lips. His angel isn’t going to go down any path of self-loathing over this NADS shitshow, not on his watch. </p>
<p>“A little, Petey. But you did great, I’m just glad that you are okay now.” </p>
<p>Peter snuggles up to Wade’s chest, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact and his reassurance. “M’kay.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>The two of them stay under the lavender-scented bubbles until the water turns cold and Peter's fingers look like small pale raisins. Wrapping Peter in a fluffy towel, the two return to the bedroom, cozy in their pajamas as Wade dries Peter’s hair with said towel. </p>
<p>Finally, they settle under the covers, with Peter tucked safely under Wade's arm, Jeff held tight to the boy's chest as Wade reads one of his books by the light of the lamp on the nightstand. </p>
<p>“Wade?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Petey?” </p>
<p>“I love you…”</p>
<p>“I love you too sweetheart, now get some rest.” </p>
<p>At his Dom’s suggestion, Peter closes his eyes, falling asleep to the rhythmic beating of the man's heart.  When Wades is done, he sets his book down, snuggling with Peter as he turns off the light, sleeping soundly knowing his precious sub is safe. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be sure to brush your teeth because you might have cavities now. Stay tuned next time for the true main event, an Ace BDSM scene ;) Also, feel free to leave suggestions of BDSM things you would like to see these two fluffy dorks do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pour some sugar on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter, feeling increasingly anxious decides to confront Wade with the proposition of doing a scene together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span> I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, this fic is in no way meant to be taken as any reference or reflection on how real-life BDSM acts/etiquette function. Please enjoy this chapter as merely a fictional work, because real-life thorough kink negotiation with a new partner </span>
  <strike>
    <span>and old partner but especially if it’s a first scene together</span>
  </strike>
  <span> is an absolute </span>
  <b>must. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also as another quick side note, Peter brings up some not-so-happy memories and thoughts from his past experiences with Harry. It’s nothing new but please be aware that some potentially heavy topics appear in this chapter if you happen to be sensitive to such things. </span>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>According to Stryker’s theory on</span>
    <em>
      <span> Individualized Submissive Traits¹, </span>
    </em>
    <span>all subs experience a biological need for, at minimum, two scenes per month. When a sub’s submissive and kink needs are not being met by their Dom, they can experience a wide range of emotions, from extreme anxiety and nervousness to subdrop, all of which are detrimental to a sub’s health. It is important to note that according to the various studies conducted by Stryker, submissives have been shown to be biologically weaker and in constant need of direction from their Dominant. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Peter slams the cover of the book shut with a sigh and pulls Jeff close to his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a load of baloney.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> weak and he doesn’t need constant direction from Wade...he does what he wants! He’s an independent adult! And all those scenes, yeah, they were horrible with Harry, he hated every minute of them. Stryker is a quack, like Freud, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But... </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squeezing the plush shark, he curls up on top of the bed. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been feeling increasingly anxious, ever since the infamous NADS adventure. Wade’s about the same as ever, cool as a cucumber, sitting comfortably in the living room, typing, reading, giving Peter occasional soft kisses and hugs but never stepping over the invisible line they’ve drawn in the sand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does he want him to step over that line?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, let’s pro-con this current dilemma, shall we? Pro of asking Wade for a scene, maybe Peter will start to feel better and less anxious. Also, Wade’s never hurt him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet,</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least… Con, what if Wade turns out to be just like Harry? The second he asks for a scene evil horns sprout from Wade's head and the man changes into a selfish sadist and now Peter’s stuck with a mean abusive Dom forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sneaking over to the living room, he peers over the corner of the wall, still clutching Jeff. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t look like Harry, he doesn’t act like Harry. So, he shouldn’t be Harry...right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need something, sneaky Pete?” Wade calls out, picking his head up from whatever it was he was doing on the couch and flashing Peter a much-too-innocent smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, how does he always know?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“U-um…” the brunette stammers out, yet again flustered at being caught in the act of snooping on Wade. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> not fair. “I-It’s nothing...really…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade cocks an eyebrow, setting down his tablet and patting his lap. “It doesn’t seem like nothing Petey. C’mere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a pout concealed by his fluffy friend Jeff, Peter walks over to Wade, sitting on the man’s broad lap and promptly burying his face in the crook of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something tells me you didn’t come here just for cuddles sweetie.” Wade pauses, giving Peter a small hug, “you know you can talk to me right, Peter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but that doesn’t make it any easier to spit out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…” he mumbles into Wade's neck, squirming slightly at the feeling of being exposed over something so silly as a scene. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom gives a sigh, pulling Peter away from his needy-koala grip on Wade’s shirt so the boy is forced to look at him. “Peter, I’m not a mind reader you know. I can tell something is bugging you, you need to talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but Wade…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter squirms even more in the man’s lap, feeling immediately softer at Wade’s domineering tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know…” he finally spits out, subverting his gaze down to the carpet. “I just feel more anxious recently...like I need something...l-like a scene...but I’m scared...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww baby-cakes,” Wade coos out, pulling Peter back into his arms, with a hand gently patting his head. “If that’s all it was why didn’t you tell me? You don’t have to be so scared. We can just take it slow and play around a bit. How does that sound?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re not going to become mean and stuff...are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you poor misled child, c’mere.” Wade scoops Peter up, carrying the boy as if he weighed next to nothing to his bedroom, depositing him and Jeff on top of the bed. He disappears for a second, rummaging around under the bed before plopping down a rather large velvet bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette tilts his head, staring at the bag then back to Wade with confusion written all over his face. Wade simply sits Peter back in his lap, guiding the boy’s hand into the bag to encourage him to pull things out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something soft and plush brushes against slim fingertips and Peter pulls the mystery item out of the bag. What greets him is a pair of red leather cuffs, lined with matching red fur with shiny silver buckles and a chain. But handcuffs are metal and cut into your wrists, why are these fuzzy? More importantly, didn’t Wade say he didn’t have stuff like this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you can tell Petey, it’s a bag of toys, but judging from that adorkable confused expression on your face, you probably didn’t expect these, huh?” Wade says, taking the cuffs from Peter and setting them down on the bed in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-didn’t you say you just had the NADS toys in the basement...and you wouldn’t touch them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, yeah I guess I did, didn't I?” Wade purses his lips looking down at the bag, “well, honestly the NADS stuff is atrocious. Not my thing. You know, whips and clamps and plugs and such. But the right toys are fun, I think you’ll like some of these better.” His hands guide Peter’s back into the bag to encourage more rummaging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter feels something else soft and pulls out the lump, only to be greeted with a length of red rope. But it’s so soft...and not...scratchy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the slowest mystery bag reveal of the century, Peter had finally dug out the entire contents of the bag. Now before them lay the fuzzy cuffs, rope, a feather, a weird looking gag, a stick with...fluff, a blindfold, candles, little pointy things, a unicorn plush (to which Wade replied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“whoops wrong bag”</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and finally a paddle that is half leather, half fuzzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Petey, what’s going on in that smart head of yours now?” Wade’s hand moves comfortingly up the length of his thigh and Peter stares intensely at the smorgasbord of items in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankly, it’s all a little nerve-wracking. How could Wade possibly use these? What would he do? Tie him up and leave him in the dark until Peter agrees to do something more </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘heavy-duty’</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where does the candle go? </span>
  </em>
  <span>On second thought, he doesn’t want to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette squeezes the fluffy shark for some form of comfort, feeling both his curiosity and uneasiness boiling up inside of him, close to spilling over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade lets out a small hum, seemingly resolute on his decided course of action. “I think I get it Petey. I’ll tell you what. Answer me this, do you trust me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looks up into Wade’s blue eyes, and the more he stares into the man's soft gaze, the less anxious he feels. Wade has always been there for him so...why would this be any different? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you trust me to take care of you right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Yes…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okidoki.” Wade smiles slightly, pressing a small kiss to Peter’s temple. “Here’s what we’ll do. You’re going to get changed into something comfy, with maybe a little bit of skin showing, and we’ll take it nice and slow. Use the traffic light system so I can see how you feel about things. Okay, buttercup?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Standing outside of Wade's bedroom door in gym shorts and a tank top, Peter had never felt so vulnerable. Well, kind of. More like nervous, and uncertain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going to happen? Did he pick his clothing right? Is he supposed to kneel or something? Will Wade be mad?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts race through his head as he waits, his mind not even thinking to knock on the door before it swings open in front of him. Wade stands in the doorway, changed out of his jeans for a pair of sweats, and bites his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, were you just waiting out here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette looks down, hands playing with the small drawstring to his shorts, “I-I was thinking…” He pauses, looking up sheepishly at his Dom, “w-was...nervous…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you insufferable ball of nerves you, come in here baby.” Wade guides Peter into the room with a firm hand on the boy’s back, as the two of them sit on top of the mattress. With a kiss to Peter's cheek, Wade takes the boy's slim hand into his. “You don’t have to worry about a thing now doll, I’ll take care of you. Remember, you can always safeword if it gets to be too much and I’ll stop, no questions asked, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, try again sweetie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Try again?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes...D-D-D….D-Dom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade's lips turn up in a soft smile, “how about Wade?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Wade…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Wade praises as his large fingers ruffle Peter’s soft hair. “Now close your eyes,” he instructs and Peter listens, closing his eyes as he feels Wade's gentle touches on his face and neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, something cold and soft was around his face and fastened around the back of his head. Peter’s eyes shoot open and everything is still cloaked in black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wade?” he croaks out, feeling his heart pounding in his throat as the worry of the thought that Wade would just leave him alone in darkness seeps into his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Petey? I’m right here baby.” Wade’s voice is loud in Peter’s ear as hands gently rub down the brunette's arms. “I’m not leaving you, just relax. Trust me gumdrop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listens to his Doms words, letting his body relax at the touch and command. “Y-yes, Wade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's my perfect baby boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strong hands guide Peter down onto the plush mattress, as something soft and warm is pressed to the back of his hand. Lips? All things considered, he should be terrified. The darkness scares him, ever since he lived with Harry and especially after the infamous closet experience. It's embarrassing to admit, but even at twenty years of age, he feels more comfortable sleeping with a night light. Yet here he is, in the dark as Wade’s fingers dance along his skin, his heart is pounding in his chest. But not in a terrified way...it’s almost kind of...exciting?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squirms slightly, not knowing exactly where Wade is, nor what he’s going to do next. Something soft is wrapped around his wrist, followed by his other, until his hands are brought together and the realization hits that those fuzzy cuffs from earlier are now on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter tries to move his hands apart, but to no avail, as he squirms around on top of the bed, letting out a soft whine. A weight is placed on his stomach as Wade’s voice calls out to him, “Such a squirmy little bug.” He hears a chuckle, followed by some rustling as hands push his knees together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still for me now Petey,” Wade says as Peter feels something thin and soft laid over his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes Wade.” He replies as more of what Peter assumes is rope is threaded across his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So well behaved for me.” The Dom coo’s out, as that weight briefly returns back to his stomach, this time gently rubbing, a soft tingle runs up his spine from the praise and the touch and Peter shivers slightly. In practically no time at all, Wade declares the tie ‘complete’ and despite Peter’s best efforts to move his legs apart, they are kept together by that soft length of rope that was pulled out of Wade’s toy bag. Or...so Peter assumes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go, now you really are my squirmy little caterpillar. So cute.” Wade presses a soft kiss to Peter's cheek, gently rubbing the boy's arms, “What color are we at Petey-Pie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green..” The brunette affirms softly, squiggling up to where he assumes Wade is based on his voice and touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okidoki,” Wade says, and then suddenly there’s nothing. No more touches, no more sounds and Peter’s caterpillar crawl up to the Dom was also fruitless. Peter’s mind is intruded by the sudden thought of what if Wade left? Now that he really can’t walk nor move or see, is this the opportune time for the Dom to leave to watch Peter suffer alone? But Wade said to trust him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he waits, drawing in a deep breath and breathing out to calm his nerves. Oddly enough the restriction of the cuffs and rope was...relaxing? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something soft is rubbed against the sole of his foot and Peter jerks suddenly with a yelp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-that tickles!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade’s deep voice chuckles, “that’s the point, Petey. Now, what do you think it is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft object is dragged slowly up his leg, onto his arms and up to his neck. As if all at once, Peter bursts out into uncontrollable giggles. “W-Wade! It tickles! Noooo!” He feels soft and warm and bubbly as if the giggles are hiccups foaming up out of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh oh, it seems like someone caught a bad case of the giggles.” Wade’s lips turn up into a smirk. The Dom continues his onslaught of feather tickles down Peter's body, gently squeezing the boy's sides for another sharp flinch and a bright laugh.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade moves the feather back down to Peter’s feet, but this time instead of a giggle or a laugh, he hears an actual hiccup and a muffled sob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately sets the feather down, scooping Peter up into his arms and running a hand through his hair, noticing the subs trembling lip as another hiccup comes out. “Shh,” he quickly muses, “I’ve got you baby boy, you’re okay. What's wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter doesn’t answer, so he tries again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Color sweetie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, nothing. He had a feeling something like this might occur, so he came </span>
  <em>
    <span>prepared. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching over to the bedside table, he grabs a small device, fastening it’s cord around Peter's slim wrist and placing the plastic device in the boy's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter,” Wade calls out, keeping his voice soft, yet firm, “if you want to safeword out, press the button on what I placed in your hand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Peter doesn’t press it, he only shakes his head as more soft cries come out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade waits to see if Peter changes his mind, or simply needs to think on the matter for a few moments more, and watches as his baby boy begins to worriedly fuss with his bottom lip through his cries. His small frame shakes slightly within Wade’s arms, and the plastic device firmly grasped in his hands, yet the brunette still makes no attempt to press it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Petey, do you want me to stop?” He coos, his hand gently caressing Peter’s cheek as the boy's head gives another shake. “Words baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no..” Peter stammers out and he draws in another shaky breath, his teeth still chewing on his poor bottom lip. “I-I don’t wanna...stop….p-pwease..” finally comes the response Wade was waiting for, and holy shit biscuits was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What Daddy could say no to that when his angel asked so nicely? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay sweetie-pie, let me try something that might help.” He pats his boy’s back and he can feel Peter’s shoulders relax, just a tad. Obviously, his cupcake needs this, but he just got a little overwhelmed with all of the emotions and sensations. Clearly some </span>
  <em>
    <span>soothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is in order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> originally going to save this for another time, but maybe, just maybe this is what his baby boy needs right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs the gag from his toy bag, but instead of having those messy balls or dick-shaped dildos attached to them, this one has the small silicone bulb of a pacifier. With any luck, it’ll help to soothe whatever icky feelings his poor Petey is feeling, plus he’ll look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>adorable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy Dom mode activated. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing delicate kisses to Peter's fingertips and ruffling the boy's fluffy brown hair, he smiles down at his sniffling baby boy. “Petey can you open your mouth for me?” he asks, watching Peter’s plush bottom lip quivers slightly before he tentatively opens his mouth, and Wade takes the opportunity to lightly press a kiss to the corner of Peter’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good boy.” he praises as he gently presses the gag into Peter’s mouth, fastening it around the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft confused noise comes from Peter, but with some comforting back rubs, his cutie-pie soon begins to quietly suck on the object, promptly stopping his sobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What an absolute precious sight, little Peter all tied up on his lap, being rocked gently as he suckles on his soothing gag with faint tear stains on his cheeks. His baby boy couldn’t be any more perfect if he tried. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Peter couldn’t explain what happened if he tried. He went from extreme anxiety to feeling all light and bubbly and then the second his insecurities came knocking at his door, sobs. His emotions were doing some serious parkour™ right about now, and he wasn’t a big fan of the sport. But Wade didn’t get mad at all, he was soft and gentle, and when Peter started crying he didn’t begin to scream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“God you’re fucking crying!? Absolutely pathetic. You know I hate getting blowjobs when you’re crying like a pathetic baby.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>No. He just whisked the boy into his arms and gave him reassurance, and even asked if he wanted to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Peter didn’t want it to stop. Now that he’s in Wade's arms and knows the Dom is right here with him, he just wants to stay in Wade’s strong embrace. Tied up all nice and cozy with rope that isn’t too tight or scratchy, and he’s forced to depend on Wade and that feels...nice. It’s a scene after all so it’s fine that he wants to depend on the Dom, right? It’s not like he’s ruining his whole day by being all needy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Wade asked him to open his mouth, there was that sliver of doubt that rose in back in his mind. Worrying him over why the Dom wanted his mouth open in the first place. As much as he wants to whole-heartedly trust Wade, sometimes he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His mind betrays him as the worry goblins whisper in his ear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“he just wants you for sex, he was lying this whole time. Subs are only good for fucking. Why would anyone do this if not for sex, it’s a biological necessity.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet that doesn’t make any sense. Wade’s a strong, commanding person. If he wanted something, he would probably just take it. Didn’t that guy at NADS say he was a handy-capable special forces soldier? If someone like that wanted a sub for sex, clearly he wouldn’t have picked Peter…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he opens his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprise surprise, a dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> shoved in his mouth. It’s not even a dildo from what Peter can discern. It’s small and soft and rubbery. It feels nice to gently suck on, so he does just that as Wade rubs his back and rocks him back and forth. It feels a little childish, but it's a scene so it’s fine, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing he notices is that the blindfold is removed from his face, replaced by Wade's warm hand, slowly letting Peter’s eyes adjust to the light before removing his hand from the boy's eyes and gently wiping away the remnants of Peter’s tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s my cutie-pie. See, I’m right here baby.” Wade's voice is silky smooth, and Peter can finally see his Dom's warm gaze and he immediately relaxes, resting his head on Wade’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes move down to his legs where he sees the leg tie that Wade had made. The braid starts right above his knees and moves down the length of his legs, it’s almost reminiscent of a mermaid tail, bright red like Ariel's hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red looks so beautiful on you baby.” Wade presses a kiss to his cheek, “does it feel okay, comfortable?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gives a nod, giggling slightly around his gag at the warm lips on his face. But his eyes glance over to his fluffy buddy, Jeff, just sitting off on the side of the bed. Alone, in need of cuddles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretching his hands out, he reaches for Jeff, unable to rescue his lonely friend. He lets out a small whine and Wade looks over to see Jeff’s fluffy mouth smiling at Peter from the other side of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want Jeff, cupcake?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nods his head, making grabby hands in the direction of the shark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade chuckles, picking the shark up and handing it to Peter, only to see the boy’s expression drop as he realizes with the cuffs, he can’t hug his semi-aquatic friend like he wants to. Even with the gag, Wade can tell Peter is giving him the cutest disappointed pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Wade gives in, with puppy dog eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that </span>
  </em>
  <span>who could possibly say no? Taking off the fluffy red cuffs, he replaces them instead with the grey shark, and Peter lets out a soft delighted squeal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There ya’ go Petey. Look, both you and Jeff have tails. Mermaid buddies.” the Dom smiles down at his sub snuggling the plushie he made just for him. Now seems like the opportune time to wind things down with that soft bunny flogger of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes the smooth leather handle into his hand, gently running the minky plush tails down the length of Peter’s arm and back up to tickle the boy's neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gives a small shiver at the sudden soft touch of the flogger on his skin. Wade continues running the feather-like tails across Peter’s pale, exposed skin, and he can feel the release of tension from Peter as the brunette melts into a little sub puddle in his arms. The brunette looks up again at Wade with those large brown sparkling eyes and does something Wade definitely didn’t expect, softly rubs the plush mouth of Jeff along Wade’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels nice doesn’t it sweetie,” he whispers out, giving Peter a kiss on the nose. “Thanks, baby you’re so kind to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette smiles around his gag, leaning against Wade’s muscular chest and closes his eyes, letting himself drift off into sleep with the soft kisses of the fuzzy flogger on his skin. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a yawn, Peter opens his eyes, feeling warm and fuzzy. He is quite literally wrapped in his fluffy red blanket, with Jeff in his grasp as he lays snug in Wade's arms as the Dom silently reads one of his many books under the soft glow of a lamp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter simply burrows into the warmth, stretching out his legs that were now freed from the red cotton rope. Wade must have noticed his increased movement as he sets the book down and kisses Peter’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good nap Peaty-weaty?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah…” he murmurs softly, playing with the small beans in the bottom of Jeff's feet. “Was fuzzy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The nap or the scene?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade gives a small laugh before ruffling Peter’s slightly matted bed-head. “How do you feel? Gave me a little scare when you started crying on me. Do you need to talk about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t really want to talk about it. In hindsight, it was pretty stupid and childish of him. They were supposed to be having fun and he just broke down into sobs over what turned out to be absolutely nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, he snuggles into Jeff, “was just nervous…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade’s large hand rubs down his back, “I know Petey, you’re my little nervous bean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter leans up and presses a quick kiss to Wade’s cheek before quickly hiding his crimson blush in the fabric of Jeff’s stomach. “T-thanks Wade…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom just smiles, “That’s what I’m here for love.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <span>Pardon me while I die in the corner after having written this diabetic-inducing sugary sweet chapter. Seriously how fluffy can I make them, honestly, it’s a challenge at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huge thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMe/pseuds/WaterMe">WaterMe</a> for the majority of the suggestions of the play for this chapter. It ended up being a lot different from my original outline but honestly, I ain’t even mad they cute as hell xD. But these dorks still have a few scenes left in them for this series so if you too want in on the kink suggestion fun, feel free to leave a comment below with your suggestion!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also kinda a side note, sorry about the last chapter, I updated it and it seems notifications didn’t go out for it. Roooodddeee AO3 Dx I thought about doing the same thing and having an update with CH7 but I didn’t want to be caught in the same awkward loop of being behind with chapters so I just wrote this lmao. Hopefully, the fluff makes up for it :’)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stay tuned next time for when Wade takes Peter to meet his friends, Thor and Loki. </span>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hold on loosely, and don’t let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wade brings Peter to meet his good friends, the Odinsons, a totally normal, welcoming couple. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t really have much to say as far as warnings, nothing new at this point lol. Also, whoops sorry this took so long. Got a little stuck on this chapter and had to write a completely different story to get unstuck xD, but here she is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never, even in his wildest of dreams, did Peter imagine that he would be walking down the playroom club district of downtown New York with Wade. Now, if he was with Harry, honestly it wouldn’t surprise him. But Harry hated having anyone’s sloppy seconds, so luckily Peter was spared the displeasured journey through this part of town. But alas, here they were, walking amongst buildings and clubs with titles like <em> ‘Spank You Very Much’ </em> and <em> ‘Aim to Pleas’ </em> as Doms and subs alike walk down the street, some crawling on all fours, some on leashes and some...nude… </p><p>It’s not like Wade didn’t talk to him about this beforehand. He’d mentioned that he had some good friends that he’d like Peter to meet and that maybe it would be helpful for all of them to have a little chat. But when meeting friends isn’t that usually at someone's house with some biscuits and tea or <em> something? </em> Or is that just the British? Anyway, the point is, why did they have to be <em> here. </em> Peter could have sworn he just saw some Dom make their sub pee on one of the brick walls in the alley like a literal <em> dog. </em> Peter was never one to have his nerves under control under any <em> normal </em> circumstances and by golly, this sure isn’t helping <em> at all.  </em></p><p>Wade’s large hand grips Peter's shoulder, hugging the boy close to his side. “We’re almost there Petey. Just keep walking.” </p><p>Forcing his throat to swallow, he grips Wade's arm tighter, deciding to instead stare at the uneven concrete underfoot. </p><p>
  <em> The concrete at Wade’s house is better.  </em>
</p><p>“We are here,” Wade announces, and Peter glances up to a small staircase leading to the dark depths of the underbelly of the city, tucked away in the back of a sketchy-looking alley. Above the staircase is a hanging sign with a silver fist logo engraved into the shiny metal followed by <em> “The Iron Fist Lounge.” Wonderful. </em></p><p>Peter’s head darts around the alley, and there’s not a soul around. He looks back up at Wade with uncertainty on his face and in his voice. “W-wade I-I really don’t know about this…” </p><p>But Wade just gives a smile, ruffling Peter’s hair. “Petey, I would never take you anywhere dangerous or have you do anything you wouldn’t like. Trust me butter-cup. We’re just here to talk to some friends, nothing else.” </p><p>“Y-yes b-but…” Peter's eyes glance around the bleak alley, truthfully, wanting to just run away. He <em> does </em> trust Wade but...he just doesn’t want to be here right now. </p><p>With a soft sigh, Wade bends down and places a soft kiss on Peter’s cheek. “It’ll be fine Petey. C’mon, we’re making them wait.” </p><p>Hesitantly, Peter lets Wade lead him down the small staircase, the kind that seem to go on forever, leading him further and further down into the darkness, swallowing him up with each step. At the end of this sadistic tunnel lies a heavy iron door, to which Wade gives some hearty knocks in a particular rhythm. As if on cue, the door swings open and Peter’s eyes go wide with pure<em> terror. </em></p><p>A giant muscular man with long slicked back blond hair stands in front of them, decked out in tight studded leather pants with a large leather harness sprawling across his massive chest, and a leather hat atop his head like a sadistic cherry on top of this nightmare fuel sundae. </p><p>Let’s not even get started on the <em> rest </em> of the room. It’s like Harry’s dungeon but somehow it’s even <em> worse. </em> There are various different black leathered furniture items, a St. Andrews cross, <em> chains </em> from <em> the ceiling </em> , and a wall labeled <em> “The Wall of Punishment” </em> with every whip, paddle, and cane option you could dream of. </p><p>
  <em> He’s gonna be sick, or pass out, or cry, or all of the above. Frankly, he can’t decide which.  </em>
</p><p>Luckily for him, his body decides it’s going to hit the anxiety jackpot and go for <em> all </em> the options. Promptly bursting out into sobs, he feels the bile work its way up his throat before spilling onto the ground as his legs give out from underneath him and everything fades to black. </p>
<hr/><p>“Thor, I asked you for <em> one fucking thing </em> , and that was for you to <em> not </em> be dressed like a fucking sadist. I <em> told </em> you he would already be freaked out. I’m not even sorry for the vomit.” Wade lets out a sigh, hoisting Peter up from under his armpits to hold the boy in his arms. “Although he did puke on me when we first met, so, maybe he likes you?” </p><p>Thor lets out a hearty chuckle at the statement. “Sorry, my friend. I really didn’t expect this either. Steve called early this morning. Apparently NADS needed me, you know how the other Doms are, I couldn’t say no.” </p><p>Wade runs his fingers through Peter’s hair, “Yeah, yeah. <em> Sure. </em> Can we please get out of this literal <em> sex dungeon </em> before he wakes up and you’re left with another spot to clean up? Because I’m making that your punishment for scaring the living daylights out of my baby boy.” </p><p>“Yes, of course,” Thor says as he leads Wade past the playroom and various toys, to a back door labeled <em> ‘Staff Only.’ </em>In the staff room, Thor goes up to the large mahogany bookshelf, removing one of the shiny red spines to reveal a small number pad. After pressing a combination, the bookshelf moves away, revealing an entrance into the true back of the club. </p><p>“So fancy,” Wade muses, following the blond into a brightly colored large room, with a large couch, a corner piled high with pillows and various stuffed creatures, as well as an expansive wall-mounted TV. Talk about the best playroom <em> ever. </em></p><p>The two men sit down on the couch and Thor grabs one of the pillows, blankets and stuffed animals, handing them over to Wade. <em> Yeah, </em> poor Petey is going to need all the cuddles after <em> that. Thanks for nothing Thor, you big oaf.  </em></p><p>“He seems like quite a handful, Wade. You sure have your work cut out for you.” </p><p>Placing the pillow under Peter's head and wrapping the boy in the teal plush blanket, Wade simply shakes his head. “Nah. He’s an angel, really. He just gets overwhelmed…” He glances down to the pale sleeping sub and he furrows his eyebrows, “...easily. He has a horrible history with his past Dom so...it’s just a lot for him to deal with.” Wade purses his lips, running his hand down Peter’s cheek as the boy squeezes the soft creature placed in his arms. <em> His poor Petey.  </em></p><p>“Trust me, I know how bad it can get for some of the subs. You can only do so much, too, with this perception that there's this ‘right’ definition of being a sub and that requires complete obedience.” Thor crosses his legs, resting his arm along the back of the couch. “Just like Doms have different kinks I don’t see why it should be so ground-breaking for NADS to realize that that same courtesy extends to subs. But alas. That’s why we have our safe-space here.” </p><p>“True,” Wade says, glancing around the space noticing the absence of a particular silver-tongued sub, “Where’s Loki?” </p><p>The blond gives a shrug. “Around. I’m sure he’ll come out soon. He’s a little upset at me for leaving so early after we played last night.” Taking off his hat and harness, the man’s blue eyes meet Wade’s. “I heard what happened at NADS from Steve, Wade. You’re playing a dangerous game here and you know it.” </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. Can that prick Coulson not keep his goddamn mouth shut?  </em>
</p><p>“Well what the fuck did you think would happen!” Wade runs his hand through his hair (well, where hair would be if he had hair). The attempt and frustration are there. It’s the thought that counts. “Peter was terrified, I felt so horrible for having to put him through that.”</p><p>“I know it’s tough for you, Wade, but I heard from Steve that they are keeping an eye on you for potential disobedience with the laws.” </p><p>“Fuck their laws,” Wade spits. He can’t believe this pile of horseshit. He did what they wanted, why must these dick-wads continue to stick their noses in his private affairs with his sub? </p><p>“I understand your frustrations, but you just need to be extra careful and lay low. Why not leave Peter with me and Loki for a few days? It’ll throw them off your trail, you know my reputation.” </p><p>“Thor, he literally burst into tears and puked on the floor before dropping like a sack of potatoes to the ground. This is out of the question.” </p><p>The man gives a soft sigh. “Wade I wouldn’t hurt him. You <em> know </em> that. But NADS will think he’s being left with me to be trained. Steve will back that up if he knows and you can avoid a whole world of hurt. Plus, Loki can play with him, maybe help him into his little space a bit, you said he was having trouble.” </p><p>Sure, Thor has a point <em> somewhere </em> in there, but leaving Peter alone with the couple would kill Wade inside. What if his baby boy just wants some cuddles from <em> his </em>Daddy? What if he hurts himself? What about his nightmares? Wade can’t bear the thought of any of it, even on the off-chance that it gets the soulless bureaucrats off their backs. </p><p>“Sorry, Thor but we’re just not ready.” Peter shifts on the couch letting out a soft whimper, and Wade runs his fingers through the boy's hair. “I’m worried he’d think I abandoned him or didn’t want him anymore because he wasn’t being good enough. I know it's risky, but I can’t do it. Sorry.” </p><p>Thor leans over, resting his head lightly in his hands. “Okay, Wade. But don’t come crying to me if this choice puts him in more distress.”</p><p>Before Wade could retort, a small chin is rested on Wade's thigh as a soft voice calls out, “Uncle Wade!” </p><p>“Loki! There you are, bug. How have you been?” Wade smiles at the sub, brushing back his long black hair. </p><p>“M’fine.” Loki twists his lips in a small pout, looking up at Thor with emerald eyes, “Daddy had to leave me alone all morning for <em> ‘bidness.’ </em>He promised me pancakes.” </p><p>Wade gave an exasperated gasp. “And he didn’t make pancakes? That's truly the worst crime anyone could commit. He sure has landed himself in a <em> sticky </em>situation now hasn’t he?” </p><p>“Yeah!” Loki chimes out, turning his head away from Thor in a huff. “Daddy’s in trouble.” </p><p>Wade can’t help but give a chuckle at the couple's antics. Little Loki is always absolutely adorable, an insufferable mischievous rascal for sure, but loads of fun. Although, if Wade had to actually be his Daddy, he doesn't think he’d last a full day. </p><p>“So,” Loki clears his throat standing up in a more poised manner, “this is him, huh Wade?”</p><p>“Yep,” Wade replies, popping the word as he glances over to Loki running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “This is my baby boy. Be gentle with him Loki, he’s not as tough as you are now.” </p><p>The dark-haired man gives a snort. “Not many people are Wade. Sub or not.” His green eyes glance over to Thor as he gives out a small click of his tongue. “<em> Really, </em> Thor? After you gave me this long boring talk about how I shouldn’t scare Peter with the kink you greet him dressed like S&amp;M Tom of Finland? Real fucking nice. Go change, you asshole.” </p><p>“Yeah, he made Peter puke in the entrance.” Wade decides to tack onto the conversation. Maybe just <em> maybe </em> he’s still a little salty about it.</p><p><em>“ Wow, </em> Thor. You’re fucking cleaning it up. If you were going to be late enough to not put on real clothes you should have called me to let me go greet them instead, y'know like a normal civilized human? This is all on you. Now get.” Loki points his hand to the door and with a roll of the eyes Thor gets up to do as his sub instructed.  </p><p>“So.” Loki leans back on the couch with Thor now gone to fix his mess. “Nice weather we’re having, huh?” </p>
<hr/><p>Peter notices a few things when he finally comes to. First, he still has his clothes on. That scary Dom he ran into didn’t strip him naked and tie him up to the ceiling or whatever horrible things are done in that room he saw. Second, he’s not in that room at all. This room is bright and airy, its walls painted a light blue with some fluffy clouds along it. Speaking of fluffy, he’s holding a fluffy creature. It’s no <em> Jeff, </em> but it feels nice…</p><p>“I think he’s up…” a male voice that is <em> not </em> Wade’s calls out and Peter sits up in a panic. </p><p>
  <em> Did Wade leave him?  </em>
</p><p>“Hey pumpkin, have a nice nap? How do you feel?” Wade’s familiar smile beams down at him and Peter lets out a relieved sigh. <em> He was here the entire time.  </em></p><p>Besides Wade, that blond-haired man is still there, although at least now he's in a pair of jeans and a soft, less threatening looking sweater... Sitting on top of that Dom's lap is a slim dark-haired man with eyes like jade, a small black leather collar around his neck. <em> Was he here before? He must be that Dom’s sub...Oh, he has a collar... </em></p><p>“N-nap?” Peter stutters out, still eyeing the couple. In case they...tried something... you know? </p><p>“Yeah Thor was being a dick-wad and scared the shit out of you and you puked in the entrance. Nice one kid, I’m proud.” The emerald-eyed man grins, looking up at the blond, <em> Thor? </em></p><p>
  <em> But oh my word, he puked on the floor in front of that Dom? He’s totally fucked now isn’t he.  </em>
</p><p>“I-I-I’m so sorry I didn’t m-mean to...I-I’ll clean it up!” Peter stutters out in a hurry as he shoots up off the couch to go find and fix his mess before there are <em> consequences </em> but Wade just pulls him down onto his lap as the dark-haired man laughs. </p><p>“You’re fucking hilarious kid. Nah, Thor got to clean up <em> his </em> mess, that’s what he gets for being dumb of ass.” </p><p>Peter just blinks. </p><p><em> Excuse him? </em> Did that scary man’s sub just call his own Dom a... <em> dumbass? </em> And he didn’t immediately get hit or yelled at for being disrespectful? <em> What in tarnations is going on.  </em></p><p>“The sheer look of confusion on your face is most amusing. But I think it’s time for Wade to explain.” The man's lips turn up into a grin as he leans against the blond. Peter looks up to Wade for some explanation or guidance, <em> anything </em> really at this point. </p><p>Wade’s large hand gently runs down Peter’s back. “Well, ya’ see Petey-pie there’s this group of Doms and subs alike who feel like NADS rules and guidelines are a little...strict…” </p><p>Peter just furrows his brow as Wade continues. </p><p>“We, <em> for the most part </em> , believe in sub autonomy, that subs get a say in everything and can decide things for themselves, despite NADS saying otherwise.” Wade mumbles the next bit quietly, under his breath. <em> “Although, there’s some Daddies and Mommies who don’t want that autonomy…” </em> </p><p>Clearing of his throat, he continues. “That's still a little too progressive of a thought for now, but basically we believe in a much softer style of play.” </p><p>
  <em> Sub autonomy, softer play? W-what?  </em>
</p><p>“Take Thor and I for example,” the dark-haired man interjects, and Peter turns to see the couple happily cuddling on one another’s lap. “You were confused at how I could talk to Thor like that, right? Well, that's because we weren’t in a scene so I can act however I damn well please. Although we do have some sets of rules and such, but <em>I</em> wanted those.” </p><p>The brunette blinks, head empty, no thoughts. Still dialing up for connection on this strange planet where subs can curse at their Doms and <em> not </em> get smacked. </p><p>This time the scary Dom, Thor, adds on to this already confusing conversation. “See, Loki and I enjoy two different styles of play. The <em> ‘normal’ </em> kind like in the front of the club, and the softer, cuter side like in here.” The man's large hands gesture to the childish-looking room, upon further inspection there were even toys in the corner. Like actual toys, cars and trains and dolls. Not...whips and chains…</p><p>“I don’t get it…” Peter finally whispers out. None of it makes any sense. So what, NADS is wrong about everything? All those years of mandatory sub education courses were not factual and, dare he say, <em> biased? </em> </p><p>Loki’s lips turn up in a grin as he pulls out a small lollipop from his pocket, promptly popping it into his mouth. “Haven’t you wanted to call Wade <em> ‘Daddy’? </em> To be cuddled and color and watch cartoons and such? Maybe even be a little bit of a brat for <em> funsies.” </em></p><p>
  <em> D-daddy? W-was that the word he was searching for... </em>
</p><p>Shaking his head to try and rid himself from such embarrassing thoughts, a soft heat blooms on his cheeks as he exclaims, “I-I’m not a child!” </p><p>“Duh.” Loki gives an eye roll in between a lick to his lollipop. “I’m thirty-five, doesn’t stop me from wearing onesies and coloring. It’s fun, it’s comforting, it's a different kind of way to be intimate with Thor. It’s not that I’m a literal child and he's my actual father, but I get to depend on him, feel taken care of ya’ know?” </p><p>Emerald eyes glance upwards, as the man's lips grin around his hard candy treat, “plus who <em> doesn’t </em> love being a naughty boy and being put over his Daddy’s lap for a nice hard spanking.” </p><p>Peter pales and the blond Dom gives Loki a soft chastising smack to the arm. </p><p>Wade squeezes Peter close in his arms, softly whispering in his ear, “Don’t worry baby, that's just them. That’s their thing, Loki likes that kind of stuff. You can like and not like whatever you want, doll, don’t let them intimidate you.” </p><p>The brunette gives his newly founded fluffy friend a comforting squeeze while looking up into his Doms blue eyes.  “D-do you like that kind of stuff…” </p><p>But it’s not Wade who answers, rather, it’s Loki’s laugh that comes as a reply. “Are you kidding me, kid?! You’re paired with this big softie and you don’t even know how absolutely incapable he is of raising a hand to a sub?” The dark-haired man wipes away a few tears from his laughter. “You have no idea how many times I’ve tried being an absolute <em> demon </em> with him just to know what it felt like to be put over his knee. But <em> no. </em>He’ll just think you’re fussy because you’re tired and he’ll wrap you up and put on something boring until you take a nap.” </p><p>He pauses, giving a pout with crossed arms in a huff. “It fucking sucks.” </p><p>The blond lets out a thunderous laugh. “You never told me Loki was acting up Wade, you always said he was such an angel for you. I should have known.” </p><p>Wade just gives a shrug. “He was tired. He just needed a nap. Even angels get fussy around nap-time.” </p><p>Peter blinks. <b> <em>H-He</em> </b> <em> is never fussy around nap-time… </em></p><p>Loki just sits back further into Thor's lap, the stick of the lollipop rolling from one corner of his mouth to the other, his eyes dead-set on Peter as the corners of his mouth turn upwards. </p><p>“Just give it some time kid. I know it’s weird at first but just do whatever feels right. And don’t worry about what Wade feels. He’s a big boy. If he has a problem he can communicate that.”</p><p>Peter just gives more absent-minded blinks, looking back up at Wade. The Dom just smiles and pats Peter’s back in response. </p><p>Wade seemed as if he was about to say something, but the ringing of a phone stops the conversation dead in its tracks as the blond Dom excuses himself up from the couch to take the call. </p><p>Looking up at his Dom, Peter can see Wade biting his lip, looking off into the direction of his Dom friend. Loki crunches down on the candy in his mouth as Thor returns. </p><p>“Uh Wade, we need to talk…” </p><p>“We’ve been talking.” </p><p>“In private. It was Steve.” </p>
<hr/><p>“Who’s Steve?” Peter asks Loki as the man fiddles with a Rubik's Cube on top of one of the bean bag chairs in the <em> ‘playroom.’  </em></p><p>“Some law-abiding goody-two-shoes,” Loki states as a corner of the Rubik’s cube pops off and rolls onto the floor. He scoffs, muttering, “Cheap thing.”</p><p>Tossing the junk cube back into the pile of toys, the sub lets out a huff. “He and Thor go way back. They worked on this special team with NADS or something. That was why Thor scared the shit out of you earlier, he still had his work clothes on. Even though he’s retired, they still call him from time to time to help out with...fussy...cases.” </p><p>Peter gulps, his arms tightening around his plush creature. </p><p>“It’s best if we don’t get into that,” the man replies and he leans back into the beanbag chair. “Point is, he’s our ‘mole’ of sorts in NADS. Not that he is part of this movement by any means... But he always tells Thor stuff so we get to stay in the know.”</p><p>Loki clicks his tongue as his eyes glance towards the ceiling. “For him to call now could only mean one of two things. And by the Gods, I hope it’s one and not the other.”  </p><p>With that very comment, the two Doms finally walk back into the room and Peter rushes up to Wade, immediately noticing the pained expression strewn across his face. </p><p>“W-wade?” </p><p>Wade gives a shy smile while his large arms squeezing Peter tight. “Sweetie, you need to stay here with Uncle Thor and Loki for a while.” </p><p>Peter’s heart sinks, and his anxiety that was already dialed at a ten goes up to an impossible eleven. <em> W-what? D-d-does Wade not want him anymore? Wade’s going to leave him alone with this leather-clad sadist!? </em></p><p>“N-no! Wade! I wanna go home!” Peter fusses with his bottom lip, trying to not sob, <em> again, </em>in front of everyone, especially the scary Dom... </p><p>“Sweetie-pie…” Wade’s voice is soft, almost hurt as he kisses Peter on the cheek, “I know, cupcake, but NADS has an investigation...I don’t want them to hurt you. Thor and Loki can keep you safe.”</p><p>The brunette furiously shakes his head. “N-no! I don’t know them! W-what if they do things?” </p><p>“Peter.” The boy stills at his Dom's words, looking up into pained blue eyes and taking a shaky breath as Wade continues, “I know you just met them, and you’re scared, sweetie. But I trust them, they would never hurt you, baby boy. And if Thor <em> did, </em> I would kill him.”</p><p>Thor just gives a small shrug in the background as Loki grins at the comment. </p><p>“Just think of it like a week-long vacation. It’ll be over before you know it, snuggle-bun.” Wade’s soft lips press to his forehead and Peter wraps his arms around the man's waist. </p><p>“D-do I have to…” </p><p>Wade’s warm hands just run smoothly through the brunette's hair. “Yes, Peter.”</p><p>“We can have a movie night Peter!” Loki chimes out, in a much softer, innocent tone. “Build a giant train track! Won’t that be fun?” </p><p>“I-I guess…” Peter looks down. The room they are in right now is nice and not scary...Wade <em> said </em> he wouldn’t let Thor hurt him. So everything should be just fine, right? </p><p>“Good boy,” Wade praises, pressing another kiss to Peter’s cheek. “You’ll be back home before you know it, sweetie.” </p><p><em> But Peter wants to go home </em> <b> <em>now. </em> </b></p><p>And so, Wade goes to leave, to head back to the home that smells like him, filled with the comfort and peace that Peter had grown accustomed to. Without him.</p><p>Peter <em> should </em> have stayed in the soft comforting tranquility of the room with the baby blue walls, and collection of fluffy things like the ones Wade makes, but he wanted to see his Dom until the last possible moment. Against his better judgement, he followed Wade and the couple back to that cold iron door, the door to his prison with these two perfect strangers. Standing there in the crimson room filled with tools of torture, he watched as his Dom waved goodbye and the iron gate closed behind him. </p><p> </p><p>He misses him immediately. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wowee, finally, I wrote this chapter. I started this right after posting chapter 7 and it took about a month lol. Also anyone who noticed, yep that's right, I added three additional chapters to my outline for this. I had more ideas and thought I’d put in more fluff before the climax of this story (also this was supposed to be one chapter but I had a lot to say so I'm splitting it up into two lol.)  I'm going for that slow burn, but like with non sexual Ace’s with Daddy kink so how does that work? I don’t know but let's find out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Another rainy night (without you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Without Wade by his side, Peter struggles with the thought of being left alone with the Odinsons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That heavy, cold, and lifeless iron door is locked shut with Wade on the opposite side, already heading far far away from where Peter is now caged like a small, defenseless animal. The brunette can’t help but bite his quivering lip. Wade’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he’s filled with nothing but visceral </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any sane twenty-year-old sub would </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> just break down into sobs the second their Dom left them alone in a creepy BDSM club with two perfect strangers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, it’s completely normal. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Large tears spill down his cheeks as he cries out for Wade, but his cries just echo across the mean red walls and cold sadistic furniture. He sucks in a shaky breath, a vain attempt to calm himself, to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘good boy,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> but how can he? Wade is </span>
  <b>
    <em>gone.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter immediately feels himself being lifted up by large muscular arms, held tight against a firm chest, almost akin to how one would hold a small hysteric child. The blond Dom’s hand runs down Peter’s back and he can smell the electrifying scent of the man's musky cologne. Wade always smells so warm, like the scent of books read by the heat of the fireplace with a tinge of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘new car’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>smell. With every passing second, he’s constantly reminded of just how different the Dom holding him in their arms is from Wade, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Dom.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bawls even harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh little one, it’s okay, don’t cry now.” The deep voice shushes as Peter feels a tight squeeze from the man. But instead of calming down, Peter continues his waterworks as he tries to worm his way out of the Dom’s vice-like grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow Thor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good with kids.” Loki rolls his eyes at his Dom, watching as the shit-show unfolds in front of him in real-time. “Thought you said you could handle </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> little after having me as a sub.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor tries bouncing Peter in his arms while he just sighs at his sub’s comment, “it appears as if I might have misspoken. Maybe I should start to specify only brats from now on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or maybe you should start by getting the fuck out of the literal sex dungeon part of the club, just a suggestion.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, Loki does have a point. Being surrounded by whips and chains without Wade there to hold onto is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> adding to the liters of tears now stained on Thor's cashmere sweater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language Loki, there’s a little one present,” the Dom chastises, “but yes, we should do that.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio moves back into the pastel blue room with the large couch and soft creatures, but it’s not the same comfort as </span>
  <em>
    <span>home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wade’s house has that big comfy leather couch they always sit on, the recliner Wade reads in, the soft red blanket that Wade got for Peter, and...Jeff...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s fingers clutch onto the fabric of his own sleeves as he continues sniffling, wanting his soft plush friend to hug and comfort him. But Jeff’s with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wade. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t calm him down soon he’ll probably throw up again.” Loki goes over to the soft pile of creatures in the corner, tossing aside a few fluffy animals in his wake. “Although, if he pukes on that disgusting dad sweater of yours, he’ll be my new best friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha!” the dark-haired sub exclaims, pulling out what he was searching for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft fluffy creature is pressed in Peter’s hands as he hiccups, brown eyes looking down at the stuffed animal. It’s almost white, with a hint of evergreen underneath the pale fur. Most noticeably, it has fins, like a shark. It doesn’t have legs or a cute red mouth, but it can be Jeff's cousin or something... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently snuggles his face into its softness, feeling slightly soothed by its presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How, by the Gods, did you know what to do?” Thor gapes at his sub who just gives another unamused eye roll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t read any of Wade’s fucking texts, do you? He showed us the one he made for Peter and </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> how much he loved it. Maybe if your skull was filled with an actual brain instead of ale you could remember next time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. On second thought, you’re banned from Daddy duty because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>suck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Go put on that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forged in Fire </span>
  </em>
  <span>crap you like and </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> bother us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor lets out a defeated sigh and settles on the opposite side of the giant couch, turning on the large wall-mounted TV and putting on the exact show Loki suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slender man sits down on the couch by Peter, as the brunette runs his fingers through the fur of the shark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like him, Peter? I’ll tell you a little secret,” Loki muses, moving in closer to softly whisper in Peter’s ear, “your Daddy made aaaalllll of the plushies here. That whole pile in the corner, handmade by Uncle Wade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette's brown eyes blink down at his stuffed shark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Daddy</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <em>
    <span> Dom made all of them? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezes the animal tighter in his arms, as if hugging it could be a substitute for receiving a hug from Wade. It’s the closest thing he has to Wade right now so…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up from the couch, he goes over to the assorted pile of creatures of all shapes and sizes and decides, again, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> well-adjusted sub would, to lay down amongst them. He cuddles in their minky softness, feeling comforted by the knowledge that Wade put his love into each one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, he closes his eyes, letting himself relax into a small nap upon the cloud of fluffy creatures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my cold, dark heart. These kids are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking mushy.” Loki gushes out at the sight of Peter napping serenely within the plushy pile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better take a picture and send it to Wade, Thor. He’s so fucking cute I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to die.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When Peter wakes up, he's on top of the softest of clouds, one filled with adorably fluffy creatures. The ones his </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Dom made. He lets out a tiny squeak as he stretches, hugging as many of the creatures as he can before a chipper voice calls out to him, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Petey you’re up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki flashes a smile to the brunette, and Peter looks over to where Loki sits in the middle of the large room. The man sits on top of a rather large rug, images of trees and houses are weaved within the fibers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it a forest?</span>
  </em>
  <span> There are curved wooden pieces strewn about and a train that lays to the side as Loki puts together a wooden tree and sets it on top of the carpet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna help me build a train track, Petey?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette just shakes his head. He doesn’t want a train...he wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wade, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and these fluffy friends were Wades...he doesn’t want to leave them too…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-haired sub gives a small shrug as he turns back to the pieces. “Okay. If you change your mind feel free to join me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hugs his whitish-greenish shark friend as he watches Loki from afar. The Dom, Thor, is there on the far end of the couch, still dressed in the same slightly-less-sadistic-looking clothes just watching the TV. The Dom must have noticed Peter’s gaze because the man turns and gives Peter a mischievous-looking smile...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t trust him, Fuzzy, not at all. Jeff would totally attack him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuzzy doesn’t answer his thoughts. The shark isn’t very talkative, Jeff’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> more animated, but Fuzzy is the softest so... maybe the shark is just a little shy...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe, Peter is the shy one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Loki continues building his wooden grand-central station, Peter stays within the plushy fortress. Maybe playing with the train tracks </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be fun, but only if he could do it with Wade…on his lap...with cuddles...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter sweetie…” the Dom calls out and Peter looks up sheepishly from his fluffy friend. “Do your friends want to watch the TV? Aren’t they a little sad and lonely in that corner? Maybe they could come up onto the couch?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stares into Fuzzy's jeweled button eyes and with a nod of his head, the brunette slowly starts positioning the stuffed creatures along the back of the couch.  Fuzzy </span>
  <em>
    <span>says</span>
  </em>
  <span> they want to watch so he has to, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> because the Dom suggested it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all of the stuffies now positioned along the couch, there was only one left in the pile, (besides Fuzzy of course, that one is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> new friend) a large golden lion. His eyes flick up to the couch where Thor sits, minding his own business, not even trying to take any of the fluffy creatures for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe...he wants a friend too… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sub walks up to the blond Dom and deposits the lion upon his lap, before quickly moving to the other end of the couch and hiding his nerves within Fuzzy’s soft stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he want to cuddle with me, Peter?” The Dom questions as he gently pats the lion’s head and flashes Peter a bright smile. “You’re so thoughtful, thanks little one. I’ll take good care of him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter squeezes his shark close, peering over the fur occasionally at Thor, to make sure he’s not mean to the poor lion… But the man just continues to pet him as he watches the cartoon playing across the giant screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sub turns his gaze away from the man and also begins to watch the cartoon show. It’s something about people with superpowers living inside of a giant letter. A little weird and fantastical if you ask him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Superpowers.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Feeling the slight chill of the basement slowly creep into his bones, he curls up into himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wade’s always so warm...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he's enveloped in a soft warmth, a plush blanket is draped over him, as a large hand gives his head a soft pat. Peter looks up and Thor simply gives a smile in response before going back to his opposite end of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looks down at the fluffy blue blanket then back to Thor. Maybe...Wade was right...that this Dom really wouldn’t hurt him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inch by inch, Peter meticulously worms his way over to the Dom, until his head is gently rested on the man's arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor shifts so his arm is around Peter’s shoulders and the brunette is comfortably nestled up to his side. Loki pouts, sticking his tongue out at Thor, as the Dom grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a soft, hushed tone the dark-haired sub whispers out to Thor, “No </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was supposed to win this bet. Peter was supposed to be more comforted by </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I don’t suck at Daddy duty anymore, huh?” Thor whispers back, an interaction gone completely unnoticed by Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Thor's broad hand gently rubs down his arm, Peter lets himself relax, snuggling his shark and the Dom. He’s no </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wade,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he’s comforting...he’ll have to suffice for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See little one, it’s alright, you’re okay.” The Dom coo’s and Peter almost believes in his words.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The thing is, Peter wasn’t okay at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing better after he finally realized that Thor really wasn’t going to hurt him or do any devious Dom stuff to him. But all good things have to come to an end as the sun sets outside and the three of them migrate up into the apartment above the club. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, their apartment was normal...although, there was one door that remained shut and locked, and Peter tried not to dwell too deeply on </span>
  <em>
    <span>why.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple had even offered for Peter to sleep together with them in their room. But Peter politely declined. It was hard enough for him at first to sleep in the same bed as Wade, and to sleep with a couple he was just barely comfortable with seemed like too daunting of a proposition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight, maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have slept in their bed with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be just Peter’s rotten luck that tonight of all nights it had to rain outside. The patter of the raindrops against the windows brought forth memories he wished he could bury deep within his mind, never to surface again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier, Loki had mentioned that word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Daddy,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and although Peter knew what the word meant as far as the English vernacular is concerned, he doesn’t know what one is in real-life. He never had parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t uncommon for subs to be given up to the government when they were born. After all, who would want to raise something that would just become someone else's property? Although, there are rare cases where powerful Doms would keep their sub children and use their pairing with another Dom for personal or business gains. But Peter wasn’t one of those lucky subs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His earliest memories consist of him being left alone in one of the sub facilities. No matter how much he cried or sobbed no one would ever come to hug or comfort him. They’d just tell him to shut up and be glad he wasn’t old enough for a Dom to give him something to cry about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was older, and the other subs were starting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘find their subspaces’</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the teachers would say, he was yet again an outcast. None of the things that the other subs liked he liked. And he dreaded the prospect of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘the Dom to give him something to cry about.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Harry happened...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the storm crackles outside, Peter quietly sniffles into fuzzy's fur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wade…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was the only person that seemed to understand him, that would offer up all the cuddles and comforts that he secretly wanted, that he needed, that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>craved. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Wade never shamed him for it. No. Rather, he seemed more than happy to provide it for him...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that what a ‘Daddy’ is? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Loki woke to soft sniffles and a tug to his sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing his eyes awake, he turns on the nightstand light only to be greeted by Peter’s tear-stained face, illuminated by the lightning and the soft glow of the lamp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They shouldn’t have left the kid alone…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, what’s wrong?” Loki asks as he elbows the sleeping oaf next to him, jostling the man awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wade…” is the only thing that Peter says in between sniffles as he clutches the shark Loki had handed him earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little one,” Thor’s deep voice calls out, “did you have a bad dream? Do you want to sleep with us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette shakes his head as his lip quivers. “I-I want Wade…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter...Wade’s not here right now. What do you need?” Loki tries reaching a hand out to give the poor sub a hug but Peter just pulls away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wade!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter—” The Dom starts in his ‘commanding’ tone, only to be met with another harsh elbow in his side from his sub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was the moment the downpour happened. No, not the rain, Peter’s sobs. It’s both heartbreaking, and slightly impressive just how much the kid could cry. Might even be able to win a world record for the teariest sub if he keeps it up, to be honest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wade abandoned me d-didn’t he…” Peter chokes out and Loki purses his lips.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How the hell is he supposed to tell Peter that Wade had to leave him here because Coulson thinks Wade is being a big softie on the sub? Let’s not forget that the agent is supposed to think Peter’s being left with him and Thor to be trained into a ‘model submissive.’ Not exactly the easiest thing to explain to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> sub so deep in their subspace they aren't even slightly embarrassed by the fact that they are full-blown </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobbing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of two practical strangers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade would never abandon you, little one,” Thor whispers out, moving to the other end of the bed with his arms held out to Peter. “C’mon now, do you want some cuddles and a bedtime story?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no!” Peter draws in a strained breath as he backs away from the bed, “W-wade, h-he doesn’t want me anymore...so he left me...L-like my parents...returned me like Harry.” The brunette sobs into the plushie, “I-I don’t wanna be alone…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next words were so quiet Loki wasn’t even sure if the boy actually said them, or if he had imagined them, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want my Daddy…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Thor, call Wade…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Loki—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call him you moron.” Loki grits out as he gives Peter a small hug, feeling the subs trembling shoulders within his arms. “It’s okay Peter, you won’t be alone.” The dark-haired sub reassures as Peter returns a squeeze and a sob. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but Loki didn’t think that an eighteen-hour absence counted towards that particular saying. Yet here they are, the second Wade walked through the door and into their bedroom, Peter rushed right into the man's open arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiya there Petey-pie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wade!! Y-you didn’t leave me…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never leave you, snuggle-bun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gag him with a spoon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade whisks Peter up into his arms and Loki watches as Peter’s sniffles die down and the brunette relaxes instantly in his Dom’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Wade says, “I knew I shouldn’t have left him…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No my friend, we’re sorry we couldn’t help him. Be careful.” Thor replies, and Loki recognizes the minute look of worry in his Dom’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor and Loki wave goodbye to the couple as they leave the apartment, off into the pouring rain, and the angry night sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki lets out a soft sigh when Wade and Peter disappear into the hazy darkness, “They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking screwed aren’t they.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <span>I know I’m probably beating a dead horse at this point but I felt like I had to clarify this yet again just to be extra safe. This story is merely a work of fiction and is in no way shape or form </span>
  <b>
    <em>any</em>
  </b>
  <span> reflection on real-life ageplay. Peter’s bringing up and his views on his little space are </span>
  <b>
    <em>solely </em>
  </b>
  <span>fictional and created just for this story/AU world and for the fictional </span>
  <em>
    <span>angst.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This </span>
  <b>is not</b>
  <span> a commentary on real-life or any real emotions behind the BDSM dynamic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hush now don’t you cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back home with Wade, Peter falls ill and Wade totally doesn’t overreact.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span>I have nothing to say except for that this wasn’t actually in my original outline for this story whatsoever. But like sickfics are my guilty pleasure so I </span>
  <b>had</b>
  <span> to include it in with these dorks, okay?</span>
  <strike>
    <span> And it may or may not have just been an excuse to add Dr. Strange...I have some feelings from the spideypool big bang drafts, you know who you are lmao.</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Also I know nothing about medicine so my apologies if this is hella inaccurate. I gave it the good ol’ college try. </span>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emptiness, and uncontrollable worry were the two feelings that wormed their way into Wade’s psyche the second he left Peter in the care of Thor and Loki. His baby boy was so adamant about him not leaving in the first place, so it was normal for his mind to be consumed by such concerns...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p><span>Time and time again, Wade had welcomed the various subs Thor rescued from NADS collection of </span><em><span>‘subs of the damned’ </span></em><span>and given them shelter as well as his affection.</span> <span>Doting after each one as if they were his matched pair, worrying if by the time they left the comfort of his nest they would truly be taken care of. He was always concerned over their well being once they left his sight, but was </span><em><span>never </span></em><span>as concerned as he is currently regarding Peter. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he still cared deeply for all of the subs he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘foster’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>so-to-speak, and would always wonder if they ended up happy with the Dom they were ultimately placed with. He’d always pester Thor for more information on where those beautiful babies were and if they were being treated right and given plenty of cuddles. But Peter...Peter is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor always said he got attached way too easily, and those words never rang as true as they did now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the patter of the rain, he was reminded of the first time Peter crawled into his sheets, shaken and scared, seeking a warmth that was otherwise forbidden. A warmth Wade wanted Peter to bask in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ring of his phone cut through the downpour, and Wade was out the door before Thor could even finish his first sentence. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He knew something was wrong the next morning </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Peter wasn’t up drinking a cup of coffee and reading one of his textbooks on mycology in the boy's endless pursuit for knowledge that he shouldn’t need, or even be aware of, Wade grew concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was near noon and Peter was still bundled under the covers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Wade assumed that his sleepy-bear was simply exhausted from the mental strain of yesterday's endeavor. Peter just needed some extra rest, that’s all. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> up sobbing practically all of last night, that would drain </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But alas, nothing is ever so easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Petey-pie,” he calls, voice smooth, almost soft to the touch, “honey, it’s almost noon. Do you want some breakfast?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When no response comes, he peels down the covers only to be greeted with a crimson flushed face and a soft whine. He presses his hand to the boy's forehead only to be met with a sickly heat. But it’s what comes next that shocks him the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s eyelids flutter open and his voice is hoarse, quiet, with a sweetness that his baby boy has never used before, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Daddy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy’s right here, baby-cakes. Do you not feel well, sugar plum?” his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy voice </span>
  </em>
  <span>immediately coos out to his feverish brunette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been hoping, </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the day that Peter would call him Daddy. That it would be a magical moment filled with sunshine and rainbows, maybe even a majestic age-play unicorn could show up and prance happily amongst the other stuffed animals. But instead, Peter’s terribly ill, and sick baby boys, albeit cute, are heart-wrenching to watch. Not to mention that Peter’s illness seems to have thrust the boy right smack into his subspace, so it wasn’t the conscious, consensual </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wade wished it was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “...hurts…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What hurts, pumpkin?” Wade muses as he brushes a sweaty curl off the boy's forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peters response comes in the form of another soft whine and a teary gaze, “...huwrts…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby-cakes I know, but you have to tell Daddy what’s making you feel icky so he can fix it, sweetie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his sick little boy just continues his quiet whimpers as his fingers latch onto Wade’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who could say no to that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifts so Peter’s cradled in his arms, head resting against Wade's chest as he presses a kiss to an already warm forehead. His sick little gumdrop just wiggles tighter into the embrace as Wade’s left stumped with how to deal with his small hot tamale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s pretty evident that Peter looks quite miserable, and judging by the whimpers, also decided that now’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>time to become non-verbal. Peter could have anything from the flu to the plague and Wade would be none the wiser. Does he look like some sort of doctor here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor...That’s it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still cradling Peter, he dials Loki only to be greeted with an unenthusiastic huff through the receiver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Wade? You took Peter back home, okay? We tried. Don’t go blaming this on us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no not that, Peter’s sick. Can Thor call the Doctor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a silence from the sub on the other end before Loki’s voice takes a quizzical tone. “The doctor? Wade, do we look like some sort of hospital over here? Just take him to one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade rolls his eyes, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loki can’t see. Damn shame. “I can’t do that Loki, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You know what they’ll do to him. Plus he's a little…” Wade purses his lips, looking down at Peter’s small pout as the boy lets out another whimper from the loudness of Wade's voice, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now. So if Thor could just call up Stephen and ask for this favor it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>great.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stephen?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loki gives out a chuckle and Wade ceases to find what's humorous. “Why didn’t you just say so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cue another unseen eye roll. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez don’t get your panties in a bunch. This is what you get for not using an umbrella. I’ll tell him to give Stephen a call.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, bug.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki snorts, “yeah whatever, take care of the little guy now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Loki hangs up and Wade presses the small white fuzzy shark into Peter’s arms and the boy gives a flushed smile. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When the chime of the doorbell sounds, Peter immediately fusses, whimpering and squeezing Wade as tight as his sick arms will allow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetie...I need to answer the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...no…” Peter pouts, looking up at Wade with pleading, moist eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade just smiles, peeling his needy koala off and pressing Jeff as well into the boy's arms. “Jeff will keep you safe, okay? Be a good boy for me now, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter replies with a whine but gives a bob of his head and he squeezes his sharks and Wade goes to answer the door. He clicks the locks open and swings the large door aside to reveal a very displeased man in a bright white doctor's coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wazzup Mr. Doctor!” Wade chimes out as his arms gesture to welcome the man into the house. “Thanks for coming to see my sick boy, it means a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thin Dom gives a soft sigh and his boney fingers comb through his hair. “I don’t normally do house calls. What's the reason you couldn’t go to the hospital again? Did you kill someone? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how I feel about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sheesh, always so quick to accuse. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it wasn’t me,” he huffs out, opening the door wider. “Why don’t you just take a look for yourself and you tell me what you think, Mr. Smartypants.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man shuffles off his fine Italian loafers as he follows Wade into the bedroom only to be greeted by Peter’s frightened, tearful gaze. Wade’s quickly at the subʼs side trying to calm him, but the sight of a man in a white doctor's coat is seemingly enough to set Peter’s anxiety off to astronomical levels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Doms shoot one another an understanding gaze as Stephen connects the dots with how the small cowering boy doesn’t share the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>inclinations</span>
  </em>
  <span> as other subs. Everyone knows it’s standard procedure for hospitals and doctors when treating subs to be... humiliating and cold. From not giving them medical gowns that the Doms receive to ensuring even the most basic of procedures are as invasive as possible...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen observes for a moment more as the brunette trembles, grabbing onto Wade like a lifeline as a series of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“no...no….no…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>are choked out in between coughs. Wade cradles the sub in his arms, trying to soothe the worry away as the boy clings to more sheets in an attempt to hide from the doctor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh Petey, no need to fuss, Stephenʼs a nice doctor sweetie,” Wade reassures with a kiss to the boy's forehead and Stephen walks slowly over to the couple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, I’m here to help you.” The doctor sits on the side of the bed, rummaging through his bag, “Now why don’t we take your temperature?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brown eyes grow wider with fear as more tears well up in the sub’s eyes. His petite hands cling to the covers as he lets out a hurt whine, knowing that for subs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘temperature’</span>
  </em>
  <span> goes along with a loss of pants and more humiliation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, baby cakes, nothing like that,” Wade coos, running his hand down Peter’s shaking side. “It won’t hurt at all, doll.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sub continues vigorously shaking his head, cowering into Wade’s broad chest as the man heaves a small sigh, giving Stephen an apathetic shrug. Wade stares into Jeff's shiny black eye, wondering how on Earth they can get Peter to cooperate without either exploiting his biology or using force. Eying Jeff’s bright red smiling mouth, that's when it hits Wade and he has a fuzzy epiphany.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, Petey,” Wade playfully gasps out, “Jeff says he’s not feeling well either…” Wade purses his lips petting the charcoal grey fur of the shark. “He says he wants the doctor to take his temperature…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter lets out a confused whine as the shark is passed into the doctor’s hands. Hazel eyes watch as the doctor gently pets Jeff’s fur as the man holds the thermometer in the plushie's open mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, sugar plum, Jeff says it’s not scary at all. Jeff would never lie to you would he sweetie?” Peter gives a small head shake and Wade presses another encouraging kiss to the boys temple. “Can you open your mouth like Jeff for the doctor, kitten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sub does as his Dom suggested and Stephen takes that opportunity to slide the thermometer in the boy's mouth and under his tongue. When the device beeps, he removes it, frowning at the temperature reading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See baby, that wasn’t bad now, was it? Now can you be a good boy and let the doctor see what’s hurting you?” Wade smiles down at Peter as Stephen’s hand gently presses on the boy's wrist looking for a pulse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's voice is quiet, almost a whisper, “c-clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stay just how you are,” Stephen replies, nimble fingers moving up to feel along Peter’s lymph nodes as the brunette lets out a tiny squeak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter still continues to cling onto Wade, but besides occasional whines or whimpers, he lets the doctor continue his exam without too much fussing. When Stephen finishes, he hands Peter a small lollipop which the boy gleefully pops into his mouth. Wade pats his subs head as the two Doms step out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how is he Doc? Is he okay? Is it the plague? Ebola?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen gives an eye roll followed by a sigh. “He’s fine Wade. You worry too much. He just has a mild flu, make sure he gets lots of fluids and rest and he should be fine. Although, do let me know if anything major changes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade breathes a sigh of relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank Dominant Jesus that his baby boy will be okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Thanks, Doc. I appreciate it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor shuffles back on his leather shoes. “Hmph. I did this for the sub, not for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’s my sub so you totally did it for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man's grey eyes widen in disbelief. “You have to be kidding Wilson. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> paired with a sub? What a joke.” The doctor chuckles. “He’s one Thor saved from NADS is he not? Why else would Thor ask me to come here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I called Thor first. I knew you wouldn’t come if I asked directly.” Wade rolls up his sleeve, showing the doctor his tattoo, and the look of sheer shock on Stephen's face is most amusing. Makes a man feel good to be right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know special forces could be paired...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not special forces anymore.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh…” Stephen stutters out, “the accident, right…” With a nervous cough, the Dom opens the door turning back to face Wade one last time. “You better be gentle with him. He looks very sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye Wade,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the last words the doctor said before the door closed behind him. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><span>Peter’s eyes light up as Wade returns to the bedroom, carrying a tray with a warm bowl of soup perched on top. The sub probably didn’t even realize how hungry he was until he was tempted with such warm soupy goodness. Wade’s homemade chicken noodle soup is the </span><em><span>bomb dot com. </span></em><span>And getting to feed it to sick cuties</span> <span>is the </span><em><span>best</span></em><span> part. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>The bed dips slightly as Wade sits back down, setting the tray on the nightstand as Peter’s hands grasp the air in its direction. But Wade simply takes those small hands in his, pressing feather-light kisses to fingertips with a smile, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you, caterpie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod and a tiny cough, Wade bundles up the brunette in the softness of his red blanket, a plush cocoon to keep Peter and Jeff cozy and safe. Wade takes a steaming spoonful of soup, and with a gentle blow, holds it up to Peter’s lips. Peter doesn’t even hesitate, he accepts the spoon with a smile and a soft warmth grows in Wade’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To anyone else, it might seem silly, superfluous even. A big tough, strong Dom doting after a sub like one would with a small child. It's a form of weakness, a loss of control and power. But for Wade, it’s none of those things. To him, it means </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The fact that Peter finally feels comfortable, trusting enough to let Wade wrap him up and spoon-feed him soup. It's not like Wade feels that Peter isn’t competent enough to feed himself because subs are ‘weak’ and ‘stupid’. Rather, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take care of the sub, make him feel...special... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Peter finishes off the last of his meal, he gives Wade a small smile as he leans against the dom, letting out a tired yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like it’s naptime. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you rest baby boy, Daddy will be right here.” Wade says pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forever?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes smile up at Wade before his long lashes flutter closed again, drifting off into a nap under Wade’s protective gaze. Wade reaches over onto the side table, retrieving one of his books as Peter’s breathing settles into a steady rhythm. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well this has been a nice break from my original outline xD time to resume the story now next time lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The jig is up the news is out they finally found me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter confronts some of his feelings about his relationship with Wade, and the couple goes out on a relaxing shopping trip. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span>Well, sorry for the angst and horrible dystopia but trust me when I say they come out even sweeter in the end, okay? Also, so sorry about the mega delay, the words just didn’t want to come to me for a long time but I believe I’m back to finish up this story!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DISCLAIMER</b>
  <span>: Just another warning, this chapter and the following few may be increasingly disturbing to some readers. There are mentions of hate crimes, non-con ish elements (although not explicitly sexual) and some other not-so-happy events along those lines. Please proceed reading with the caution and knowledge that such issues are present as well as the knowledge that this is a fictional story and no parallels should be drawn to real life people/events/dynamics/kinks etc... Thank you!</span>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been ages since the last time Peter was sick (at least, sick enough to warrant any type of concern or comfort). Sure, he’d fallen ill a few times with Harry, but that didn’t change anything. If he was well enough to walk, that was healthy enough for Harry…</p><p>As per usual, Wade is…different. Peter isn’t even <em> that </em>ill, yet Wade still decides to dote on him with extra blankets, soup and fun movies. After receiving copious amounts of gentle reassurance and comfort from Wade, Peter can’t help but feel…spoiled. </p><p>Looking back on the first time he met—<em> puked on </em> —Wade, Peter’s been nothing but selfish. He cried <em> constantly, </em> broke that glass, cried again so Wade let him cuddle in bed with him, cried during a <em> scene, </em> and then topped (bottomed?) it off by crying so much that Wade had to take him home from Thor and Loki’s. Just <em> recalling </em> such events is enough to make his ears flush red with embarrassment.</p><p>But more importantly, why doesn’t Wade complain? Why does Wade keep giving into Peter’s selfishness? Doesn’t the constant clinginess and sobbing annoy the Dom? It annoyed Harry…and he said <em> everyone </em>would hate a sub as weak and pathetic as Peter…</p><p>
  <em> So...does Wade...hate him?  </em>
</p><p>Peter peers at Wade over Jeff’s fuzzy body. The Dom sits atop the bed, reading, as the TV  plays some form of a cartoon that Wade isn’t even <em> watching. </em> Like he put it on <em> just for Peter </em> to watch. Unthinkable! The brunette’s eyes search the man’s scarred face for some sign of hatred. Anything that would signal that the horrible whispers in Peter’s head speak the truth. </p><p>After mere seconds of totally stealthy observation, Wade is closing his book and running his fingers through the sub’s soft brown hair. “What’s wrong Petey pie? Do you need anything? Don’t feel good?” </p><p>His hand swipes across Peter’s forehead for a temperature check, but the boy just shakes his head. “N-no…it’s…nothing like that…” Peter sucks in his bottom lip to nervously fuss at but Wade’s thumb quickly swipes it out of his mouth. </p><p>“Sweetheart...I know somethings bugging you. I can’t help if you don’t tell me.” </p><p>
  <em> Why does Wade always have to see right through him?  </em>
</p><p>“D-do you hate me?” The words fly out of Peter’s mouth, hands flapping helplessly like he might be able to grasp them with his fingers and shove them back in. He immediately regrets them as Wade’s eyes seem to smile in a resolute sadness. </p><p>
  <em> He really is the worst… </em>
</p><p>But Wade just scoops him up into his arms, holding Peter oh-so-gently. The brunette squirms, feeling even more consumed by his guilt. </p><p>“Why would you think that, honeybun?” </p><p>“B-because I’m annoying…” Peter sucks in a shaky breath as he gives Jeff a squeeze for courage. “I keep crying, and breaking stuff, and I ruined the scene...and got sick. H-harry said all Doms would hate me…” His voice trails off as his chest suddenly feels too tight to breathe. </p><p>“Oh baby cakes, no no,” Wade coo’s out, and Peter feels tears prick at his eyes. “I could never hate you, sweetums.” </p><p>“B-but I’m annoying and needy.” </p><p>“You’re not annoying.” Wade plants a kiss to Peter’s temple. “Sure you’re needy. But I’ll tell you a secret. I like that about you.” </p><p>Hazel eyes blink back at Wade in confusion as the Dom elaborates, “I like caring for you, Peter. I guess you can say it’s my kink of sorts. Thor’s the same way with Loki...in <em> certain </em> regards…” Wade clears his throat as his hand rubs down Peters back. “This is going to sound <em> horrible </em> but… I think you’re adorable when you cry. Makes me want to kiss your cute cheeks and wrap you up and give you cuddles.” </p><p>Peter’s not quite sure how to respond, so he just squeezes Jeff tighter. </p><p>The Dom lets out a soft sigh, fingers lightly combing through Peter’s hair. “Petey, I want you to be you. Whoever, however, that is. I don’t want you to worry about meeting my expectations. If you feel sad, be sad. If you’re angry, be angry.” </p><p>Wade’s broad hand cups his cheek, and Peter snuggles into the touch. “I’m your Dom, Petey. I’m here to help, not to hurt. Plus, I’m a big person. I can use my big boy words if I ever have any issues. So don’t worry so much, pumpkin.”</p><p>Wade <em> does </em>have a point there. After all, Harry never hesitated to point out every tiny detail of Peter's personality that he hated…</p><p>“...’kay…” Peter wraps his arms around Wade, resting his head in the crook of the man's neck. “C-can I have Mac and Cheese for lunch…?” </p><p>“Of course, jellybean.” </p><p>It might have been a bit cheesy, but it was the best lunch Peter had ever had. </p>
<hr/><p>Wade fucking <em> knew </em> going out was a bad idea. It was too risky—the bureaucratic clipboard carrying shit-stains would sniff them out the second their noses caught a whiff of anything sweet. But he figured they could sneak in a little, harmless essentials shopping trip. Get some clothes, groceries, pick up his prescriptions. Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy. </p><p>But nope. Turns out, it’s stressed-depressed-lemon-zest. </p><p>It all starts when Wade realizes that they’ve been out for a little longer than anticipated. Turns out finding clothes in Peter’s size that <em> aren’t </em>slutty is really hard. Honestly people, there can be tiny and scrawny Doms too, ya’ know! </p><p>After scrounging through several different stores, they finally find that Old Slave-y’s actually has clothes in Peter’s size that are comfortable, and don’t say “<em> Sir’s Cumslut’ </em>in bright red letters. As they exit the store, bags in hand, Wade hears Peter’s stomach give a growl. The brunette’s cheeks flush pink.  </p><p>“Hungry Petey?” </p><p>“N-no!” Peter stammered out before his teeth returned to his lip and his eyes slid away. “I mean...yes...but I can wait till we get home!” </p><p>“We still have two stores to go to, and grocery shopping also takes a while. Why don’t we grab a bite to eat, hungry-hungry-hippo?” Wade flashed a gentle smile down at Peter as the sub’s fingers latch onto Wade’s shirt. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>And it was absolutely <em> not </em> okay. </p><p>You see, there was this one teensy-weensy tiny detail that Wade had failed to take into account. That society is batshit fucking <em> insane </em>. </p><p>Wade’s first instinct upon arriving at his favorite south-east Asian restaurant, Thai-YU-UP, and being led to the table by their server was to pull the chair out for Petey. Despite all appearances, chivalry is not dead in Wade’s eyes. But the harsh burn from the server’s eyes and the quiet murmurs from the lunch crowd serve as a reminder that this society has rules. It’s weird for a Dom to pull out the chair for their sub, instead of the sub servicing the Dom. </p><p>It’s hard to not let it get to him. The fact that everyone wants him to treat Peter like he's Wade’s property, his <em> servant, </em> is enough to make him want to puke up his favorite complimentary fish-scented puffed-chip appetizer. He does his best to just roll with the punches. To try and have a quiet meal with spicy Thai noodles in peace with Petey. </p><p>But trying and doing are two different things. </p><p>Mistake number two: Ordering. </p><p>The server returns to their table after a sufficient amount of shrimp chips have been consumed, little notepad in hand and judgemental eyes locked on Wade for his order. </p><p>“You can go first Petey, I’m still deciding between the Volcano Chicken and the Kee Mao. Like how hot even is the Volcano Chicken, will it melt my face off from its lava hot sauce?” </p><p>Peter’s large brown eyes gaze up at Wade over the menu for a second before he softly replies to the server, “Can I have the Pad Prik Khing, please?” </p><p>The server's pen doesn’t move. </p><p>“Uh did ya’ get that there?” Wade questions, as the server refuses to even glance at Peter. </p><p>“Sorry Sir, we don’t take orders from subs. We also don’t allow them at the table.” </p><p>Ex-fucking-<em> cuse </em> him? Did they just imply that they want Peter to sit on the ground like a fucking dog? </p><p>It takes every ounce of his patience not to snap at the worker, but being an asshole to minimum-wage workers is definitely not kosher. Now the <em> manager </em> of the establishment on the other hand…well, Wade <em> loves </em>an opportunity to unleash his inner Karen. </p><p>“I’m sorry sweet-cheeks? Is there a problem here? Could you please take our order?” </p><p>“I will take your order Sir, but I’m afraid your sub sitting at the table is making things uncomfortable for our other guests.” </p><p>“Well now, that sounds like a them problem to me.” Wades clears his throat slightly and Peter subverts his gaze back down to the table, worrying at his lip again. “I’ll take the Volcano Chicken then, and Peter said he’d have the Pad Prik Khing. Could you make his a little milder though?.” </p><p>Finally, the black pen darts across the page, yet the server's gaze still doesn’t leave Wade. “Thank you for your order Sir, but I’m afraid I wasn’t being facetious in regards to your sub.” </p><p>“He is fine where he is.” </p><p>“We cannot serve him at the table.” </p><p>
  <em> Don’t lose your shit here Wade, they are just doing their job. </em>
</p><p>“Listen, Samantha? Samantha is it?” The Dom clears his throat as he sets his menu down firmly, eyes locked onto the server’s caramel eyes. “We would just like to consume the fine nourishment this establishment provides in peace. We won’t be long and I will tip well for your troubles.” </p><p>“I appreciate the tip Sir, but I’m just following management's orders.” </p><p>
  <em> Oooo boy.  </em>
</p><p>“May I please speak to the manager then?” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Mistake number three: Asking for the manager. </p><p>The second he locks eyes with the middle-aged man with perfectly slicked back dark hair who introduced himself as <em> “Jimmy”, </em>Wade can just smell the awful stench of rules and paperwork. </p><p>
  <em> Bureaucrats. </em>
</p><p>“What seems to be the problem here?” Jimmy asks, dark eyes glaring down at Peter who shrinks further into his seat. </p><p>Wade clears his throat, leaning over the table with his hand propped under his chin. “Why nothing, good Sir. I was just trying to grab some lunch with my sub here, but Samantha informed me that apparently, that is against the rules of this fine establishment.” </p><p>Jimmy furrows his brows for a split-second as he glances at the server then back down at Peter. </p><p>“Why is it at the table?”</p><p>“Why would he not be at the table?” </p><p>Wade's hairless eyebrow shoots up, and Wade was pretty sure if Peter could slink back far enough to fuse with the cheap green vinyl of the seat, he would. </p><p>Jimmy clicks his tongue. “Subs don’t get served. We serve Doms. All restaurants are the same.” The man pauses for a second before continuing with a condescending, definitely-not-customer-service tone of voice. “What, did that acid melt your brain as well? Not like there was much going on in it anyway.” </p><p>“W-wha-”</p><p>“He’s right you know, Wilson.” </p><p>Wade would recognize that cocky voice from planets away. “Phil. To what do I owe the displeasure?”  He turns to meet the gaze of Agent Coulson, decked out in his usual black, stiff, <em> bureaucratic </em> suit. <em> Revolting </em></p><p>Phil slithers around the table to Peter, placing his fingers on the brunette's shoulders. “Well you see, Wade, I sensed something was still off about you. I knew after all these years something just wasn’t adding up. And here you had us all convinced it was just some weird form of PTSD.” </p><p>Peter’s brown eyes widen up at Wade as Phil’s wire-like fingers grip down on the sub’s shoulders.</p><p>“Oh don’t tell me he doesn’t know? You mean to tell me your precious little sub doesn’t know what an absolute sadistic monster you were?” Peter lets out a small squeak when the agent digs his fingers into the sub’s slim shoulders. “All those bodies, all those kills. Hell, half of your squad was afraid to even look at you the wrong way.” </p><p>If Wade’s looks <em> could </em> kill, Coulson <em> would </em> be dead. </p><p>“I know you enjoyed it too. The way you would grin as you slit their throats, gutted them with your katanas like a fish. You didn’t care how much they screamed, you just dug the knife in deeper.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, that was then. Plus they were horrible fucking creatures, they deserved it for their crimes.” </p><p>“Most people hesitate when it comes to killing Doms, but you never faltered. You were such an asset to our forces. Which was why we were so lenient when you went to that dungeon with your squadron. Here we thought you might have had some adverse physiological effects from slaughtering those big-tough Doms. Like the subs weren’t even a challenge to you.” </p><p>Wade grits his teeth as he watches the quiver on Peter’s small frame. “They are not. Glad you’re smart enough to at least get something right. They did nothing wrong and I refuse to torture innocent people for your sick amusement.” </p><p>“Ah but Wade. They are subs are they not? They are just <em> begging </em>for it. It’s their purpose to be put in their place.”</p><p>“Not all subs are like that Coulson.” Wade spits out, gritting his teeth at the nerve of this bitch to imply that Peter is ‘begging’ to be fucking tortured. </p><p>Coulson lets out a deep hum. “Why yes, they are, Wade. It's a scientific fact. Society has rules that must be upheld. But you figured that one out the hard way already, didn’t you? Shame, you were such a handsome man.” </p><p>“W-wade….” Peter's small voice squeaks out and Coulson's hand quickly slaps him hard across the face, leaving a bright red splotch in its place.</p><p>Hot rage boils up in Wade over the mere <em> audacity </em> of Coulson to strike <em> his </em> Peter. As he moves to stand up to <em> fucking murder </em> Coulson, he sees the metallic flash of a gun to Peter’s head and freezes.</p><p>“Uh, uh, uh, Wade.” Coulson tuts as he pushes the barrel of the gun hard against Peter's cheek, eliciting a whimper from the sub. “We both know I can pull this trigger faster than you could reach me. So why don’t you just sit back down?” </p><p>The bastard has a point, and Wade isn’t going to risk Peter getting shot under any circumstances. Begrudgingly, he sits back down in the cracked vinyl restaurant chair. </p><p>“Wise choice, Wade.” Coulson hums as he uses the barrel of the gun to lift up Peter’s chin. “Did he really not tell you why he looks like a monster?” </p><p>Peter's lip wobbles as he manages a quiet, “n-no, S-s-sir.” </p><p>A sadistic grim blooms over Coulson's face. “It happened quite a while ago, six years I believe? Anyway, Wade's squad had some downtime, so the boys decided to visit a dungeon. Whip some slaves, make the subs a whimpering slobbering mess.” The agent’s blue eyes lock with Wade’s for a moment. “But Wade refused. The squad originally chalked it up to him being tired from their killing spree. But no. The next time they went it happened again, and again, and again.” </p><p>“I fail to see the point in this conversation, <em> Phil.”  </em></p><p>“The devil’s in the details now, Wade.” The agent hums back, dragging the metallic barrel of the gun down Peter’s neck. “Let’s just say some of the guys were frustrated. It didn’t sit right, that Wade was being hailed as this alpha Dom on the battlefield while being a little bitch in front of the subs. And Francis specifically couldn’t swallow Wade’s pathetic behavior. So, he poured some acid right over Wade’s once gorgeous head.” Phil clicks his tongue. “It was a mess really. Having to let go of our best killer because he had to go and make his squad uncomfortable with his lack of Domination.” </p><p>“It’s not my fault they were sniveling beta-males who felt weak because they couldn’t do their jobs right, and felt the only way to take out their aggressions was on innocent people who wouldn’t fight back. Still sounds like a ‘them’ problem to me.” Wade is done with this bullshit. He could care less what those losers think, what happened happened. All that matters now is Peter. </p><p>“Oh but Wade,” Coulson chides, “when are you going to learn it is very much a ‘you’ problem? Did you really think once you got paired with a sub, you would be free to stomp all over the rules we have in place?” </p><p>Slim fingers give a snap, and Wade feels a tight pinch in his neck. </p><p>“The Fuck?” Wade spits as his hand shoots up to his neck. </p><p>The sick curl of Coulson’s smile fills his rapidly tunneling vision, but Peter’s scream is the last thing on Wade’s mind before he slips into darkness. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <span>Wowee some shit really is going down now. Just because this story is about ace’s doesn’t mean this plot doesn’t have a climax now ;) </span>
  <span>(But no, Ace’s can absolutely climax and have sex I just wanted to make my stupid joke lmao.) Also the wonderful pun/joke of "stressed-depressed-lemon-zest" curtesy of my lovely chaotic beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheSnake/pseuds/SamTheSnake">SamTheSnake</a></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anywho, yet again super sorry for the long wait for everyone enjoying this story. The writing gremlins just up and left my brain and I had to hunt them down and that took 5ever Dx But I have about 5 chapters left so I pray the word gremlins stick around for me to finish this story in a timely manner lmaoooo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But yeah if you are enjoying this feel free to leave your thoughts or comments below, I love reading them, it really helps to know people enjoy whatever madness I’m cooking up here xD</span>
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also a huge thanks to the amazing people who Beta'd this and encouraged me to actually post it.  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/autieaf/pseuds/autieaf">Autieaf,</a>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheSnake/profile">SamTheSnake</a> and the fantastic<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMe/pseuds/WaterMe"> WaterMe</a> (you're too good for me =") ) Give them all the kudos they deserve. (Also shout out to<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnGoose"> AnGoose</a> for the cheer reading and for help with the science bits :D )        </p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>